Lesser of Two Evils
by Chivalrous Gypsy
Summary: After his fate is decided, the God of Mischief is sent back to Earth as a mortal and his powers will only be returned if he can find someone to love him and he love her in return truly. But time is short. He is being hunted. And love is never easy to find
1. Prologue

**My God it feels so awkward after not writing Fanfiction for so many years, but hopefully I'll do these characters some justice. I thought up this little tale whilst driving home about a week ago and finally started writing it about three days ago (Boy. Talk about your late occurrences). I must have rewritten this Prologue at least six times before I finally just said: "MAYBE IT'LL BE GOOD ENOUGH!" It's got a Beauty and the Beast flare to it (that comes a little bit later) mixed in with of course, The Avengers. A little review would be nice and don't worry, it will, hopefully, get longer. Happy reading!**

**-Chivalrous ****Gypsy**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The world was starting to shift to being completely silent and growing dimmer. Breathing was starting to become harder and harder. Was this the way it felt to die? He guessed so as he stared up at the dimming Los Angeles sky. It was cloudless; something that he had wanted to see after she'd mentioned it. It truly was a sight to see._

_He swallowed hard; he could taste the blood as it ran down his throat, salty and metallic tasting. He gagged but nothing came up, just a sharp, painful heave. He winced. His body was starting to shake, he knew this was it. He was going cold and his vision was starting to get darker and darker. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, holding it as long as he could._

_From a few feet away, he heard someone approaching him at a fast pace, at a run perhaps. He couldn't tell. Their shoes were clinking on the pavement. The person dropped down beside him, his right side, where the worst wound was. He felt his hand be picked up and held by a warm hand. He knew that hand._

"_Don't even think you're getting out of this one that easily" The voice belonged to her. He'd never forget it, he could hear her words trembling._

_He opened his eyes slightly and saw her face. She was like him, her face covered in blood and sweat. And yet she was still beautiful._

"_I do not believe I have much of a choice here." He mustered a smirk and she chuckled a little. He could see her green eyes full of tears. "You're not supposed to cry, you're far tougher than that." he remarked._

"_Loki, it's almost over, Stark and Cap have Thanos surrounded. He _will _be stopped and you'll be all right." she said. He knew she was lying._

"_They will not have a chance. Thor…he can….do it." He tried to bring in another breath, but it was short and sharp. "I'm running out of," he stopped to get another breath, "Time. I," he paused once more. "Love. You." Then his eyes closed, his mouth agape a tad and his hand dropped from hers. He was now as still and as cold as a stone._


	2. Chapter One

**First off, may I say just how HONORED I am to see all those Alerts and Favs when I pull up my email. It does my little heart good to know that I haven't lost my touch just yet. I hope to not let any of you down! Happy reading!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Three Weeks Earlier**

_**Asgard**_

Loki sat with his back pressed against the cold, stone wall. Well, today was the big day. His trial. His execution. He knew it was coming and the amazing thing was, he didn't even care. He had stopped caring about things a month ago, when his "father" had had him placed down in the prisoners' hold in the darkness, where he had said he belonged. Loki had agreed with him. He didn't want to see anyone of those traitors faces unless he had to, especially that of Thor's. Thor was the one he wanted to see least of all.

Thor had attempted to speak to him from behind the chained door, but he had never made a sound. He hadn't made a noise in over a month now; he had nothing to say to anyone. All his thoughts were plastered to what had happened on Earth, how close he had came to finally having something that he could be the king of and never be betrayed. Fear was the one thing that he could have used to his advantage, but those damned "Avengers", as that Stark man had put it, wouldn't hear of it and caused his downfall.

He snarled at the very thought of them. That solider, the archer, that green beast whom had cracked three of his ribs, and that woman. Oh how he despised her. She'd foiled his plan with the beast, or almost. The sounds of being used to make holes in the floor still echoed in his head. He more than once touched his forehead where a smooth, pink scar was.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hall, he jumped to his feet and placed his hands behind his back, ready to have the shackles put on him. The door opened slowly and two guards were standing there, but there were no shackles in either one of their hands. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Allfather wishes to have a word with you." One said as they both stepped in. They seized Loki's arms and led him through the hall. His eyes stung as they adjusted to the light. Luckily, they had taken a secret passageway that spilled right into Odin's chambers and when the door was opened, to Loki's chagrin, there standing next to Odin, was Thor.

_Oh boy, what fun is this going to be. _He thought.

"Release him and go about your business. This is going to be strictly between us three." Odin said. The guards dropped Loki's arms and bowed before walking out the main entrance to the chambers.

"So. Does this mean _you're _going to kill me or is it my dead, sweet brother who's going to do it?" Loki stated, his voice dripping with hatred.

"You are not going to die today. Nor any day if I have anything to say about it." Odin said as he stepped closer to his son. Loki's mind was racing, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, but his face said nothing.

"I expect that this is going to be a plea to get me to change my ways? To apologize for the chaos I caused to the mortals?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, Loki, this isn't going to be a plea in any way. It's a command." he replied.

"And just how am I going to do that? I don't believe the humans would be too enthused to me appearing before them with a statement of apology." he stated.

"Seeing as you felt no compassion for any of the humans, I believe it fair that you should have experience something that you know very little of, or so it would seem you know little of. Your brother tells me different."

"Really now? What does he say?"

"He tells me that you are indeed capable of something called love. You do know what that is, do you not?" Odin asked. "We all feel it for you. If I still didn't love you as my son, you wouldn't be here would you?" Loki had to hand it to him, he was correct.

"What am I going to have to do then? This is making no sense whatsoever." Loki asked.

"Love is one of the hardest things to find, it cannot be forced upon a person, it has to be earned. I find it fair that you be sent back to Earth, where you will have to find someone who will love you and you love in return. Someone worth dying for. When you have found this, you shall return home, but then and only then, will that be able to happen." Loki's eyes widened in fear. Not given the chance to utter a word of protest, Odin had seized his shoulders and the last thing Loki remembered was hitting concrete with a loud, and painful, thud.

_**New York City**_

"It's…it's…BEAUTIFUL!" Tony Stark's voice went up an octave as he surveyed the newly finished barroom in the Stark tower.

"A little dramatic are we?" Pepper Potts asked as she padded barefoot toward the bar, where Tony was all ready pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "I thought you were going to give up alcohol?"

"Well, I think I deserve this after, y'know, saving the world." he replied as he swallowed most of the drink in one gulp.

Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're not the _only _one who saved it."

"I am the one who put the nuke in space. I think that earns a little bit more than most." he replied.

"I will give you that, but you all did it together, therefore, you only get what percentage you are due." she smirked.

"Hey! You got thirty percent this time! I mean, after all, it was _you _who came up with the design for the floors." Tony remarked.

"I'm still a little confused as to why you made one for….for…err," she wracked in her brain for the answer, but could find none.

"Thor?" he said and she snapped her fingers and nodded. "Well, Point Break will be back someday, I'm sure, hopefully it'll just be for a visit." He touched his forehead lightly. He still every once in a while had a headache from the massive impact of Thor's head butt four months prior.

"My thoughts exactly. So tell me, what's next on the agenda, Mr. Stark?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Before Tony could say anything else, they heard a loud bang from above them that caused them both to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked. Pepper shook her head.

"I don't know…I think you should go check it out." she replied.

"Gee, hadn't thought about that one." He grabbed the remote from the bar and pointed it at the floor. While walking out the balcony, the suit literally built itself around him. One thing he had wanted to make sure the tower could still do, was put the suit on for him.

In full gear, he flew the short distance up to the top of the roof. He walked with no caution towards what had fallen on the roof and he was in shock of what he saw. He had thought it was _something _but instead it was _someone_ and whoever it was lying face down with their head turned away from his view.

Without hesitation, he nudged the person with his foot and then held his hand up, the blaster ready. Groaning and then rolling over, Tony saw exactly who it was and it took everything in his power to not blast him right off the roof.

"If it isn't my good friend, Reindeer Games!" he said. He grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet.

"You." Loki coughed a few times.

"Yes, it is me. What do you think you're doing here? HOW did you get here is the better question. And you've got thirty seconds to answer or off this building you'll go." Tony's mind was now on Agent Coulson. Even though he and Coulson had never seen eye to eye, he was a hero to Tony and this _thing _had taken him away.

"I am of no harm to you." He took in several deep breaths. It was killing him to breathe.

"Still got about twenty more to go. Got anything else?"

"I am serious, Stark. Put me down this instant so that I might explain." Loki was snarling now.

"Not with that attitude." Tony replied.

"_Please _put me down." he asked.

"Better. Fifteen."

"How do you expect me to explain if you throw me over the edge of this building?" Loki shouted and then coughed again.

"Good point. Fine, I'll put you down but just remember, if you even think about harming me…and seeing by your stature anyway, I don't think you could." he said, giving him the once over. Loki was a skinny somebody. This guy needed a burger or something. "Start explaining, Rock of Ages." Tony folded his arms over his chest, a still difficult task due to the suit.

"I have been stripped of the only thing I have to harm you, my magic. I cannot even explain how that is. I am now one of _you._" The last word made him want to throw up. Nothing more than a common human. "Everything was taken from me. Even my usual attire. See?" Tony gave him another once over, noticing this time that he was dressed in a long sleeve gray shirt, pants that matched, and something that looked like boots.

"It was _taken _from you? Like in Harry Potter? They snap your wand in half, you can't study at Hogwarts anymore, and back home you go?" Loki gave him a strange look.

"Who?"

"Never mind. I will choose to believe for you. You get ten percent belief. Let's go." He seized Loki's arm and dragged him back to the balcony where Pepper was waiting.

"Pepper, I'd like you to meet a very dear friend of mine," he dropped Loki on his feet before landing himself. The Iron Man suit literally took itself off and stored away somewhere below the small group. "This is Marilyn Manson. He requests no autographs at this time." Tony had his hand clenched tightly behind Loki's neck. Pepper was looking at him in shock.

"Tony..this…this…" she was trying to find words to say, but none were found.

Loki's head was bowed low, he was still too tired to do anything more than stand. He'd never admit it, but he was thankful Tony was holding him up.

"I know! Something else ain't it?" He smiled a cheesy grin.

"This is…him. What's the matter with him?" She approached him cautiously, like a kitten to an open hand.

"Oh he's fine! Look at him! Come on Marilyn, let Miss Potts see your pretty face."

"Tony, stop." Pepper frowned. He just shrugged. She placed her finger under Loki's chin and raised his face to see hers. Her eyes were wide momentarily but immediately went back to their normal size.

"Loki. That's your name, isn't it?" he nodded slowly. He was amazed by her. Normally, if someone had seen him now, they'd one, attack him, or two, run off screaming in the opposite direction, but not her. He saw something different in her blue eyes.

"Tony, I think he's sick." She said looking at Tony now, her finger still on his chin. He moved his head back a little so that she would get the message he didn't want to be touched. She caught it and decided not to risk it. She let her arm fall down to her side.

"You're tellin' me. What do you think we should do with him? I could always use a moving target, I think Cap could too." She was shaking her head angrily.

"Call Director Fury, he'll know what to do. I can hold my own against him." she said.

"You're sure. He may claim to be harmless, but he doesn't look it to me." he replied.

"Just go. I'll be fine. Come on." She wrapped her arm around Loki's waist and she draped his arm around her neck. Normally, he would have taken this opportune moment to attack, but the voice in his head was telling him to be calm for the time being. He hated to admit it, but he needed help.

While Tony watched Pepper help Loki inside, he took out his newly assembled cell phone that had only been completely hours before and called Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.

"Is this business or personal, Stark?" Fury's gruff voice asked.

"Not even a hello? How rude." Tony replied.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm, what's wrong?"

"It's Loki. He's back. He is sitting in my bar right now and he's throwing a story that he is of no threat," he eyed Pepper and Loki, who was now sitting down on the couch with her at his side, her back turned to Tony.

"Isn't that what he said the last time he was here?" Fury asked.

"Well I don't know that exactly. You met L'Oreal before me."

"I'll send someone to come get him. Just keep him there and be careful, Stark." he said.

"Can this someone be Barton? I'd love to see his reaction when he sees him."

"I'll see what I can do but I think there is one more person who might hate him more than Barton."

While Tony was talking, Pepper was examining Loki. She sat on her knees and looked at the top of his head, looking for any bumps or fresh cuts but couldn't find any.

"You're all in the clear." she said with a bright smile.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her. She looked at him with surprise.

"You can speak!" she said with a small laugh, he just kept looking at her with a serious expression. "Because, no one deserves to suffer. Not even you." she replied.

"Ah. Well, if I were you, I would rethink that little theory. I can think of a few who deserve it right about now." he clenched his fist, turned his gaze back to the floor, and snarled.

"I have thought there were some people who deserve to suffer, but in the long run, there's good in everyone. Even someone like you. I heard about what you did to Phil." His gaze shot back to her quickly. "You have no idea how much I hated you. I kept repeating to myself that you deserved what you got. But, I thought about it for a long time and then I changed my mind. Yes, I'm still angry, but, you've paid greatly as well." she finished.

"Facial features mean very little against murder." he replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I know a little bit more about you than you think." she stood up just as Tony walked inside.

"Did he behave?" he asked.

"He did. What did Nick say?"

"Are you on a first name basis with _everyone_?"

"Unlike you, I enjoy making friends."

"I have friends, but they just hate me because I'm beautiful." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair mockingly. She laughed. Loki felt like vomiting. Humans and their little love games made him nauseous. Then he remembered that he'd have to find that in another before his magic could be returned to him. Oh what fun this was going to be.

* * *

**Ok, so, just in case everyone hates me for making Pepper overly nice and such, I did my research and she had a good heart. I also asked a family friend who's been reading the comic books, literally, all his life. He said that she was very kind but she could hold her own against the villains, so don't worry, that's coming. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**P.S.: I love Tony and Pepper. Just sayin'.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello, hello! Tis I again! I just wanted to let out a fair warning that I'm going to add in another Marvel character that actually affiliated with The Avengers and my cousin just loves her, so I'm adding her in just for her. I don't really know that much about her, I researched her and couldn't find that much on her, so I'm just shooting for what I've got. And I just want to say that seeing the alerts and favorites shoot up make me grin like an idiot. It makes me feel SO FREAKING GOOD! As always, happy reading!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Outer Universe**

"So, the "god" couldn't pull through on his end. Figures. He looked to be a weakling from the beginning." Thanos said as he surveyed the cosmos.

"I thought, sir, that he could have done it. I…I am sorry." The Other said as he cowered down.

"Now, now. This is no fault of yours. This is truthfully my fault in the end. I thought he could do it. He surely is a marvelous trickster." Thanos said as he leaned back in his chair. Drumming his large fingers on the rests.

"When will our search for him begin?" The Other asked, his voice now eager.

"_We_ are not going to search for him. I know where he is, but I want him to feel a sense of security before I go and reclaim what is mine. There is woman on Earth whom is searching vengeance for her father's death that has long passed. Her name, I believe, is Jessica Drew. Also known as the "Spider Woman". If anyone can get to him, she can. She knows _exactly _what it's like to be betrayed and used for nothing. And, she is quite beautiful, by human standards anyway. You will bring her to me and you will bring her to me _now._"

**New York City**

"Mr. Stark, there is an agent from SHIELD here to see you." JARVIS's voice rang through the room where Tony, Pepper, and Loki all sat. Tony and Pepper had been whispering to one another, Loki wasn't too sure what it was about and couldn't help but be a little curious. Loki, in surprise, looked around violently and jumped to his feet, getting into a strange combat pose. It took everything that Pepper had to keep from bursting into laughter, but Tony couldn't hide his amusement.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Loki, sit down. It's just an intercom." Tony said. Loki narrowed his eyes at him as he sat down. Tony mirrored his face and then stood up, rolling his eyes. "Your "scary" little looks don't work on me. You remind me of a little five year old." he added.

"You would know." Loki retorted.

"Oh, I am _so _hurt by your words. Pepper, I might cry." Tony sniffled.

"Knock it off you two." she said, rising to her feet. Both men gave each other one last look before their attention was turned away by the sound of the elevator dinging. They again shared the exact same expression when they saw who had arrived.

"Oh great." They both said in unison.

Natasha Romanoff surveyed the room, nodding her head in approval.

"I like it, fits your ego perfectly." she said with a smirk.

"Agent Romanoff, you're not even going to greet our guest?" Tony asked, motioning towards Loki.

She turned her attention towards him and he barely recognized her. She had let her hair grow out to her shoulders and was now a darker red. She wasn't dressed in her suit he'd seen her in the last time. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a white shirt hidden by a jacket. The one thing that hadn't changed was the gun that was in its holster on her hip.

"Aw, look at him; he thinks that you're pretty!" Tony said, noting Loki's face. He growled and stood to his feet, clenching his fist at the same time.

"Stark, I don't think you should be pissing him off this early in the game. You said it yourself. He could still be a threat. Even if he has no powers." she said.

"True. Quite a few people can be dangerous without having to have any type of magic and or have had science experiments performed on them." he replied. She just ignored him.

"Miss Potts, it's nice to see you again." Natasha said as she maneuvered around him and held her hand out for Pepper to shake.

"Likewise. What do you plan to do with him?" she asked.

"SHIELD plans on taking him into custody and he be kept under strict surveillance at all times, each of us taking turns. That means you too, Stark." she said.

"Just as I always wanted, to be a babysitter to a Demigod. I don't have to take him out for strolls in the park do I?"

"Be serious, Tony. This isn't a laughing matter." Pepper interjected before Natasha could make a sound.

"Yes, ma'am." he said. "Seriously though, why must all of us watch him? Can't you or Barton do it?" From the other side of the room, Loki winced; his left hand had started hurting him where the arrow had blown up.

"Barton is on a mission in Syria. I know you were looking forward to him coming to get him but I volunteered before director Fury could even ask. It's odd because I was going to be the one he asked anyway. I'm sure though that Barton's going to be excited when he returns. We'll probably have to force him to leave his post." she looked at Loki and gave him a big smile. He cringed.

"think you hurt his feelings, agent Romanoff." Tony said.

"Both of you, stop. This is serious. You are supposed to be two of the greatest heroes in the world and you're acting like five year olds. Natasha, please take him away before he really _does _become an actual threat." Pepper said.

_She's a smart one. When I get my powers back, I will make sure she survives. _Loki thought.

"Let's go, Loki." Natasha walked over to him and placed her hand on his elbow, looping her small fingers in the crook. They didn't touch, but she was squeezing them tightly enough that he wouldn't dare try and do something to her. This was something she had picked up on her visit to Budapest with Clint.

"Do you care to explain just _why _we all have to watch after him?" Tony asked as she and her prisoner stepped inside the elevator.

"I'll send you a message. I don't want him knowing what we're doing." She motioned with her head at Loki who had just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you intend to do, I _will_ find out." he hissed.

"I'm sure you will." Natasha hit the button and the elevator door closed, leaving Tony and Pepper to just stare on.

"What do you think they're going to have you all do?" she asked.

"Not too sure, but whatever it is, Loki's not going to like it." he replied.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

"This will be your room." Loki was led into a small room that only held a bed and only a small window to peer out of on the door, it was much like the glass cage he'd been put in before, but at least the bed wasn't a bench. He sat down on it and felt it, it was soft and comfortable. Hm. That was an odd thing for them to do.

"I was thinking I would be in that cage again. I must admit, I am surprised at this nicer living condition." he said, half mockingly half being serious.

"If it'd been up to me, I'd have tied you to the roof of the helicarrier, but that wasn't my call." Natasha folded her arms over her chest.

"Glad to know that you were not put in charge." he mirrored her movement. He was trying to play a mind game with her and she knew it. She motioned for the two guards who had accompanied her to leave, which they did with no hesitation. Both of them were weary of Loki and didn't want to be near him anymore than they were sure he wanted them.

She walked over to the intercom and pushed the button that would signal Fury that they were back. She walked over to Loki next, placed her hands on his shoulders and placed her face just inches from his. Her green eyes were filled with anger and hatred, her nostrils were flared.

"You are going to pay for what you've done you disgusting creature. If you think, even for a minute, that you're going to fool me with your lies, think again. The first time you try to harm me, or anyone else for that matter, I _will _kill you. And don't think I won't." She shoved him backwards a little before she stood up straight and fixed her jacket.

A few seconds later, Fury walked in behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Agent Romanoff, you are excused for the time being. You look like you need a little break." he said, noticing how angry she still looked.

"Thank you, sir." she had the worst urge to punch Loki in the face. She'd have done it to, but she was too dignified for that. She'd let him make the first move.

After she'd left, Fury turned his entire attention to the captive.

"How exactly did you get back here? I would have thought that Thor and your father would have made it permanent that you could never return." he asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"If I told you, you would never believe me. Just like your colleagues." Loki snorted.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but be careful, I can tell when a man's lying." he asserted.

"My f-," He paused and shook his head, "Thor's father, Odin, the Allfather, demanded I be taught a lesson. It was either death or be sent back to Earth. This one was the lesser of two evils. My "task" is to find someone to show me compassion and," he swallowed hard, this word made him want to gag, "Love. And I have to love them in return. Then, and only then, will I be given my power back." he finished. Fury stared at him. His dark eyes were searching his blue ones. After another moment of silence, Fury finally spoke:

"That is quite a story. But I think you're going to have to wait a lo-o-ong time to find that. Sorry to say, but that's the truth. You're not exactly something for someone to love." he shrugged. Loki ran his tongue over his teeth.

"I realize that. I believe that this is the most foolish idea I have ever heard. I do not want love. The very thought of _any _love sickens me. It's for hopeless and pathetic people." he snarled.

"That's a great outlook on things. Your brother seems to love you, so he's pathetic?"

Without hesitation, Loki replied: "Yes. All people who love are."

"So, basically the entire human population is pathetic? You certainly haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"Did you truly expect me to have? Just because I was locked away does not mean I've found a soul." Loki growled, suddenly angry.

"You better find one soon or you'll never get back to Asgard. Personally, I don't think you deserve someone to love you. You're nothing more than a murderer, a coward even. You stabbed Phil Coulson in the back, he never saw it coming. You took away a good man's life and for what? Just because he wanted you to not kill your brother. You, sir, are one of the most sick, twisted beings on this planet." Loki was clutching the side of the bed. He wanted to attack this man. How dare he say these things about him? "And I would no more want you to live than anyone else, but I'd rather not suffer your father or brother's wrath. I can't guarantee that you'll find someone, but if you do, God help their soul." With that, Fury left Loki alone, closing the door and locking it with a pass code so that he had no way of escape. He was still fuming. Now shaking with anger, he clenched the bed as hard as his hands could bear and gritted his teeth.

He stared at the floor until his vision became blurry, but it wasn't blurry with ferment, no, it was from something else. Tears. They started to slide down his cheeks without warning. He pursed his lips together. Fury was right; he was nothing more than a murderer and a coward. He ran his hands over his face and took in a deep breath.

_Stop it, Loki. This is not who you are. You are something to be feared. Not a small, whining child. _He swung his legs up on the bed and laid down. He folded his hands on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling, repeating his own words to himself, but every time he got started, he heard Fury's instead. After fifteen minutes of wasted effort, sleep finally overtook him, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**Admit it, you sobbed like a baby when Phil Coulson died. I kind of ran with that idea because it's true, every SHIELD member would want to see his murderer pay and obviously, guilt is one of the greatest weapons of all. And I hope I didn't make Nick Fury out of character…I'm more worried about him than anyone else. And I liked how Natasha looked in Iron Man 2 more than The Avengers…sorry! Oh! And before I forget, HQ is in Manhattan. Reviews are always appreciated of course! Y'alls words mean SO much to me!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Whoa, I feel horrible, I was going to try and update every two days…this is gonna be the fourth day. Oops. Ok, someone was asking me how it was that I nailed Loki so well, well, let's just say that I had a little help from "Loki" himself. And also, if you want a good song that fits Loki/Natasha in ANY situation they're in, check out the song Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days. Happy reading!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**New York City**

Natasha clutched her pillows tightly. She having another nightmare, one she'd been having for a long time now. She was running from Clint but he was gaining on her fast. She'd turn her head and look back and each time he'd be closing in on her, his eyes full of possession. Loki still had him under his control. She turned a corner and came to a dead end. She turned fast to see Clint coming towards her, blade in hand, ready to make the kill. She pressed her back against the wall, turning her face away from him. She always heard the sound of the knife penetrating her chest, but she always woke up before she could feel it.

She shot up and clutched her head. Damn it! She'd tried to block out that dream and it never worked. In the past month, she may have gotten at least ten hours of sleep altogether. She got out of bed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and changed into a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, and sneakers, she was going to do what she usually did when this happened; beat the hell out of a punching bag.

She jogged the short distance to the gym while wrapping her hands and by the time she got there, she was ready to go. She found the gym empty and was glad it was because the minute she started punching, she started swearing in both English and Russian. Without realizing it, she had hit the punching bag so hard that the sand was starting to come out of it and that her knuckles were starting to turn red.

"You know that hurting your hands aren't going to do you much good, Miss Romanoff." She turned quickly and got into a fighting stance before seeing that it was just Steve Rogers, Cap as she called him.

"Cap, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I come here every morning at seven to do the same thing you're doing. I think I might need a new bag though." He pointed at the current one and she saw the sand gushing from the large hole.

"Is it seven already? Jesus, I've been here for hours." she said.

"I've had days like that and whatever you were thinking about must have caused you to completely forget what you were doing. What was running through your mind? Here, let me get that for you." He reached up and took the punching back down gingerly, so that more sand wouldn't escape onto the floor. He laid it down against the wall, took one of his that he'd brought with him and put it back up in its place.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." she lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Romanoff, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret, I promise." he said.

"They all say that but that's never true." He looked at her offended.

"Whatever occupied your mind must have shaken you up something awful. But I won't force you to tell me." He started to punch the bag and she watched as he began hitting the back harder and harder. She watched his face closely and saw that he was gritting his teeth and it was full of concentration. He was in another world.

A split second later, the punching bag went flying to the other side of the gym, hitting the wall and busting wide open. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. He shook his head and turned back to get another punching bag.

"What was that?" she asked, still staring at the wall. There was a nice hole where the bag had made contact.

"Anger. I keep reliving moments from seventy years ago and I can never go back to it…and I also miss her." he explained while hanging up another bag.\

"Her? Oh." She stopped. She knew who 'her' was. Peggy Carter, the only woman that Cap had ever cared for.

"Yeah. So see, even some of the strongest of us have things that break us down." he said with a small smile.

She sighed and massaged her temples. "It's a dream. It's Clint chasing me, still under the control of Loki. He stabs me, but I always wake up before I can feel the blow to my chest." Steve furrowed his eyebrows and then his face softened. He smiled at her again.

"Don't worry, Miss Romanoff, Barton loves you dearly, just like his sister…or even more than that," she shot a quick glance and he held up his hands, "It's just from my own observation, not to say it's true, but, it wouldn't shock me a bit in this world." he finished.

"Hm. Well, love is for children. I'll just let other people enjoy it. I believe it slows you down and catches you off guard." she replied.

"That's usually how love is. It catches you off guard but once it does, it doesn't go away easily and it can sometimes save your life." He turned his attention back to his newest punching bag and began to pound it fiercely.

_So naïve. _She thought as she walked outside into the muggy, morning air. She could hear the sounds of Manhattan coming alive. The city was still trying to rebuild itself and it was starting to be unnoticeable to what happened, but to Natasha Romanoff, the scars would always be there, tormenting her until the day she died.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

_Your time is coming, little god. You think you're going to be safe, but you're not. We've got something you don't and no matter what you do, you won't be able to make your escape. You courted death and you failed. We are coming…we are coming…_ Loki's opened, wide with fear and he was sweating all over. He swallowed hard. He'd forgotten about them, about what the Other had said. Longing for something as sweet as pain, he could only imagine what that meant. He sat up and put his feet lightly on the floor. He grasped his shoulder and squeezed tightly. It was hurting again, why was it always this one wound that hurt the worst? He rolled his shoulder and then realized it had been a bad idea. He winced. Pain shot through him.

He could hear the little blips of numbers being punched in and the door slid up, revealing Natasha to be standing before him. He snarled.

"Wipe that look off your face or I'll beat it off." she said.

"Oooh, someone sure is grouchy first thing in the morning." he replied.

"Knock it off. I've been told that I have to make sure you get cleaned up and some new clothes because by the looks of the condition they're in now, you could really use them." She saw that he was drenched in sweat, and even though she was a little bit curious as to why, she didn't ask.

"So you're going to be my caregiver? That makes me feel _so _much safer." he said, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh for God's sakes just come on and get this over with then you can come right back in here and stare off into space to your heart's, if you've got one, content." she said. She took out a pair of handcuffs from the belt on her suit that she was wearing and grabbed his wrist to place them on, but he pulled it away.

"Do you really believe this necessary?"

"Yes." She grabbed his wrist again and snapped the handcuffs on him before he could say another word.

She half dragged him to where there was a large bathroom with a shower in the basement of the building. He didn't try and fight her the entire way down but she treated him as if he did. She'd gotten a few odd glances from a few of the agents but they quickly turned their gazes away when they saw her cut her eyes at them.

"You know how to turn on the faucets and put on clothes. I'll be waiting right outside for you to finish and when you're through, we're gonna have to do something with your hair." she said, leading him into the bathroom and removed the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists, trying to get the feeling back into them. She'd put them on too tight.

"What are you going to do to my hair?" he asked.

"Cut it obviously. You really think we're going to let you walk around with that ridiculous hairstyle?" he frowned.

"I like my hair." he replied.

"I don't care what you like, just get showered and changed." she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Loki stared at the door for a moment more before turning on the faucet to blast cold water. Hot anything had bothered him for as long as he could remember; it was definitely the Frost Giant in him. He stripped out of his clothes and walked into the shower, letting the water run down his body, it was soothing to him and it helped his sore shoulder.

When he was finished, he wrapped a towel around him and went over to the clothes that were laying on the sink. The pants mirrored the ones that Barton had worn the last time he'd seen him and everything else fit, except the shirt, it was too small for him. He banged on the door to get her attention and she opened it quickly. She really had been standing right outside.

"This shirt is too small for me." he said. She didn't say a word, she was too busy looking at his torso, and how it was covered in scars and burn marks.

"My God…" she let her voice trail off as she looked at his chest and his stomach. They were everywhere.

Loki swore under his breath. He figured she'd notice, but this wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Like them? I earned them, or so they told me." he smirked.

"Who's "they"?" she asked, still staring at his torso.

"No one of consequence. Can you just focus on getting me another shirt? I would appreciate that." he snapped.

She looked up at him and that was when she noticed his eyes. She'd never seen any that shade of blue before. How could something so ugly have eyes so pretty?

"Stay in here." she commanded.

Loki did as he was told, not wanting to have to spend another awkward moment with her.

She returned a few minutes later with a new shirt, still wondering who "they" were. This she had made sure would hang loose on him, she hated the bastard but those wounds were probably still painful, they surely looked it.

"Sit down." she said as she pulled the chair from out of the corner of the bathroom and held the scissors out that she had brought with her. He felt her hand brush against the back of his neck and then he heard the snipping of the scissors and instantly, his head started to lighten. He felt her fingers ruffling his hair and he then felt some wet strands hang down on his forehead.

"I left it a little bit long, you wouldn't look right it cut like Stark's or Cap's." she grabbed a small mirror and showed him his new hair cut. It was exactly the same as it had been before he gone into exile. He couldn't deny it; she'd done a good job.

He ran his fingers through it and a few rogue strands that had been clinging to him fell and landed on his shoulders. He went to rake them away but his shoulder stopped him. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"I'll do it." Natasha said. She raked them off gently and backed away. "I found some shoes that looked like they might fit you. Doesn't really matter, you're not going anywhere anytime soon." she grabbed them from behind her and dropped them at his feet. He'd never seen boots like this before. They looked as if someone was kicked in the face with enough force with these, it'd more than likely break their nose or their entire face.

After sliding them on and tying them tightly, he felt that they were heavy and a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to complain. Like she'd said, he wasn't going anywhere within the near future.

"What are these boots called? They cannot be regular ones." he asked. They had made him about two inches taller, she had to lean her head back a little farther to see him.

"Combat. They pack one hell of a kick. Don't even think about using them on me because I'll have your neck snapped before you could even get your foot far enough to kick anywhere." she said.

She escorted him back to his room, minus the handcuffs this time. After she'd locked him in and was just about to make it out of the entrance, Fury called her name.

"Agent Romanoff, we've got a meeting set up at five this afternoon. We found Dr. Banner and he's agreed to come and just sit in. I'm half hoping that he'll agree to help us, but it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't. Can't say I blame him." he said.

"Tell him this, not me. I'll be back in time for the meeting." She rushed away, Fury watching her leave with a raised eyebrow. What had gotten into her? Then he frowned.

"Loki." he muttered.

He walked to Loki's room and was about to put in the code when he looked through the window and saw that Loki was standing there, hands behind his back, staring at him.

"Director Fury, nice to see you again."

"What have you done to agent Romanoff?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, sounding somewhat sarcastic.

Fury put in the code feverishly and when the door opened, he pulled his gun out and pointed it directly in the center of Loki's forehead, Loki never even flinching.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "If you even think of harming her or anyone else, you won't be making it back to Asgard."

Loki just kept staring at him, his face expressionless.

"You have my word, Director Fury. For now." he stated.

Fury wanted to pull the trigger, to blow his brain out on the wall, but it wasn't worth it. Sooner or later, he'd get his, and he hoped he'd be around to see it.

He lowered the gun and put it back in its holster. He backed out of the door and locked Loki back in the room. He watched as Loki turned and sat down on the bed, still staring out the window at him with a smug smile on his face. He shook his head and walked to the strategy room as they called it, the biggest room in the entire building. It was where they kept their eye on each country in the world, making sure that they were safe, there were over one hundred SHIELD agents in the room, sitting at the computers, watching every little thing that went on.

He took his post at the main computer that was in the center of the room and looked around for a moment before turning his entire attention to the computer. He needed Barton and he needed him fast.

* * *

**Gah! I feel like I screwed up this chapter something fierce, but I at least can say I tried. If y'all want in on a little secret, I'm having a great deal of fun writing this, especially when I get these messages asking me to hurry and update. It makes my heart feel all fuzzy and stuff. As always, reviews are always appreciated and remember that character I told you I was going to introduce? Jessica Drew? She'll be here shortly. Oh and before I forget, his hair is cut the same way it was it Thor…that's my favorite. **

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


	5. Chapter Four

**Ok, so, thanks for all the story favs, alerts, and reviews, I LOVE seeing all those things when I pull up my e-mail account, y'all make me wanna cry! I hope to make y'all proud!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**London, England**

Jessica Drew yawned as she walked into her apartment. Her run she'd taken in the afternoon always wore her out, not to mention that she hadn't got a wink of sleep last night. Assassins for hire never get much sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a decent night's rest.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Ew." she stuck her tongue out. She was so sweaty that her clothes and her black hair were sticking to her.

"You need to get a shower, Drew." she said to herself.

She walked into her bedroom and was just about to take off her shirt when she saw a horrifying sight before her. She made a grab for the gun on her dresser but it was knocked out of her grasp by The Other.

"There is nothing to fear, Miss Drew. You have been summoned by the highest power in the universe." he said.

She couldn't help but start shaking. What was this thing? She couldn't even see its face clearly, if you could even call that a face.

"I don't think God wants anything to do with me." she said.

"You humans believe in such fairytales. Let's go." He clasped her hand and before she knew it, she was in an office building in a place she'd never seen before. There was a desk and a chair in the back of the room, it was occupied because she could see the top of the man's head.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" she started writhing to get away from him but he slapped her across her face and knocked her to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM OUR GUEST!" A loud voice boomed, causing Jessica to cover her ears.

"What the hell is this? Let me go!" she yelled.

"There is no need to yell, Miss Drew." The chair turned around slowly, like a horrible movie cliché. Her green eyes grew wide when she saw who it was.

"Thanos…how are you here?" she asked.

"You know of me? This is a great honor!" he smiled. It didn't look like something sincere; it looked horrifying, just like he did. Six foot seven, humongous, purple, and nothing but pure evil.

"Yes, I know of you. When I still worked for HYDRA, we knew all about you. How you were obsessed with death. What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" she asked, suddenly finding her courage.

"Oh no! I'm not going to kill you! Why would I do something like that? You're far too valuable to me for me to destroy you. I have a job for you and believe me, it will be worthwhile." he grinned.

"What if I say no?" she asked. He stood to his feet and took three long steps and was standing directly in front of her. The Other bowed down low, she looked back at him and then back to Thanos.

"You don't have much of a choice. There is someone that I want you to find for me and eliminate. You'll have to go all the way to New York City to find him, but I don't want you to kill him right off the bat, I want you to find out as much about him as you can. Be his friend and such. Then, kill him when I give the command." he said.

"What do you want with this man? What did he do that made you so pissed off at him?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"We were going to have a fair trade as it were, but he didn't finish his end of the deal, therefore, I believe that that is what he should die for. Being a liar is one of the worst crimes a person can commit."

"Sounds like a plan to me, but how will I get in contact with you? I mean, I can't just zip up to space when I want, would be kind of hard for me to breathe." she stated matter-of-factly.

"I shall be here all the time. Even for Earth, I like this town. The City of Angels I think is what it's called."

"Los Angeles? We're in L.A.?"

"Correct. But, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to need some reassurance from you to make sure you don't try the same thing as he did. Make sure to keep your head well protected."

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Everyone arrived at the meeting, all of them were on time, save for Tony who just lived to make an appearance. Bruce and Steve had shown up early while Natasha had shown up a minute before the clock hit five o'clock. The meeting room was small with just a table and had just the right amount of chairs for them all to sit in and there was also an extra chair, no one knew who it was for. Bruce was sitting as far away from them as he could. He still felt like a freak, even though they all had told him multiple times that he wasn't and they accepted him. It wasn't that he didn't believe them, he was just afraid of his own self control.

"Hello, hello." Tony said as he walked in, fifteen minutes late.

"Glad you could finally make it, Stark." Natasha said sarcastically.

"I know, I make this place better. Banner! Good to see you again!" he dashed into a chair and slid over beside Bruce, who smiled shyly.

"Same to you. So what are we here for? I'm…I'm hoping it's nothing too strenuous." he said.

"It depends on your idea of strenuous, Dr. Banner. Agent Hill, Romanoff, and I all made a quick decision when we found out that Loki was back on Earth. What we are planning to do is have each one of you take turns, keeping him under _strict _surveillance,"

"I all ready know about this!" Tony interjected.

"But you don't know all of it, so shut your mouth." Natasha snapped.

"Whoo, someone's in a bad mood."

"She's right, you don't know the rest. Why we're going to have you all watch him is because we want to see how he treats each of you. You can probably find out more and more about his antics alone than tog-"

Before he could finish, the door to the meeting room swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Everyone's attention was taken when they saw that it was Clint Barton standing in the doorway with indignation on his face.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Y'know, every time I see him, I want to yell; 'THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!'" he said. Clint's face didn't contract.

"Where. Is. He?" he repeated.

"Clint, calm down. Sit over here, Fury's got something to explain to everyone." Clint just stared at her for a moment. "Come on." she mouthed.

Snorting, he sat down next to her and folded his arms across his chest.

"As I was saying, all of us could probably find out more and more about Loki and what happened to him if we all watch after him, separately."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Bruce chimed in.

"Dr. Banner, I understand if you want to back out of this." he stated sympathetically.

"Nooo, Bruce and I'll watch him together, right?" Tony placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and flashed him a large grin.

"Bruce half smiled and then looked down at his hands that were resting on the table. He swallowed; his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you. I'll blow him sky high if I've got to." Tony said, meaning every word.

"Thank you." he replied quietly.

"What about the rest of us? How exactly do you plan on having us watch him?" Steve asked.

"You'll talk to him every day. Hell, take him out into the city if you think that'll work, don't worry though, you'll all be watched as well, just in case he gets any ideas. And besides, you all could take him on if he tries anything. Romanoff, do me a favor and make Barton doesn't kill him. We need to find out who he was working for and whoever it was intentions where."

"How are you so sure he was working for someone? What if he just showed up out of nowhere, just wanting to take over?" Steve asked.

"Thank about it for a minute, Thor said that Loki dropped into space and showed up through the Tesseract's portal, he obviously had to have had some help. I don't think that Loki's the only evil thing out there. We all should know this by now." Fury explained.

"Director Fury, when this is over, I need to tell you something in private." Natasha said.

"We're done here. Dr. Banner, I think you can trust Stark, I'm learning."

"Yeah, we'll make it like a slumber party, except you are sleeping NOWHERE near me; you've got an entire floor to yourself. Everyone does. Just throwing that out there." Tony stated with pride.

"Thank you, Stark. Kissing ass suits you well. Everyone better start thinking about what you are going to do. This won't be an easy task.

Everyone rose to their feet and parted ways, Steve to his apartment, and Tony and Bruce to the Stark tower, Tony still trying to convince Bruce that it was a good idea.

"I'm going to kill that, fucker." Clint said.

"Just keep calm, Clint. Wait for me outside, do not go anywhere." she pointed at the door.

He just nodded and went to stand outside, Natasha half closed the door behind him, leaving a crack so that she could make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"What is that you wanted to tell me, agent Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"It's about Loki, sir. I saw something that made me feel uneasy." she said. He looked at her with a dangerous expression.

"He didn't try to-"she cut him off.

"No! He didn't try to do anything like that. He…he's got these…atrocious scars and burn marks all over him. I only saw his torso, but I guess they're probably elsewhere too. They looked…disgusting. I think one was even still causing him problems. It was on his left shoulder, right about here." she placed her own hand on her shoulder with her palm touching her collarbone.

"You think you can get out of him where they came from?" he asked.

"He said that "they" said he earned them, but I don't know who "they" is." she replied.

"I don't think it'd be his family. Thor would never allow that. He still believes that he's his baby brother."

"Technically he is, and I don't blame him. Clint's like my brother and I wouldn't let a soul harm him. I know where he's coming from, but I'll see if I can drag the rest of it out of him. I guess I can give this thing you called kindness a try." she said.

"I have faith in you, Romanoff. If I were you though, I'd keep the closet watch on Barton, he is-"

"Shit!" Natasha shouted when she saw through the crack that Clint was gone. She shoved Fury out of her way and made a mad dash down the hall.

"He went that way!" One of the agents said, he was pointing down a hall that veered off to the left when he saw her running toward him. He was headed right for Loki's room.

She ran as fast as she could down the hallway, she had horrible scenarios playing in her head. When she rounded the corner, she was shocked at the sight of Clint being restrained by Steve.

"What did he do?" she asked, panting.

"He was banging on the door, I swore that he nearly had it down too if I hadn't come back to get something." he replied. Still holding onto Clint.

"Here, I'll take him," she wrapped her hand around his wrist and Steve let him go, Clint was still glaring at the door. "Out of curiosity, what did you come back for?" she asked. Steve blushed.

"Nothing, just, nothing. Keep him away from Loki, I know he's got a score to settle, but don't let him do it just yet." He walked away from them slowly, she saw something sticking out of his back pocket, it was a slip of paper and she could see that numbers were scrawled on it. She smiled.

"Way to go, Cap. Clint, come on. You need to cool off." She couldn't help but look inside the window and she was surprised to see that Loki was lying there on the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm gonna kill him, Tasha. I'm going to do it." Clint growled.

"No you are not. Just stop it, I'm sure that your anger is exactly what he wants. You're going to have to help me drag what happened out of him and you've got to be civil about it. Don't make me have to kick your ass again. I thought I'd nearly killed you that last go around." His lips curled into a smile. "There we go, that's the Clint Barton I know. Let's go, I could really use some fresh air." she finished.

"Fresh air? In New York City? Good luck with that." They both chuckled and headed for the exit.

Loki turned his head slightly to look at the door and smirked.

_Perfect. His anger is going to get the best of him and that will cause his down fall._ He then frowned. _That is also what is going to get you too if you are not careful. _He placed a hand on his forehead. He had to figure out how he was going to get out of here. Thanos was coming for him, he had a way of getting what he wanted, the scars all over him were proof of that. When he closed his eyes, he could still see it, the torture, the burning, everything. All because he had "invaded" Thanos' territory. He still didn't know how he pulled it off, how he had convinced him enough to let him actually go to Earth and get the Tesseract, thankfully it had, but sadly, his plan had backfired.

He growled. If he was going to die, he was going to take those damned "Avengers" down with him. It had been their fault in the first place that it hadn't worked. His mind began to wander, what to do, what to do? Then it donned on him. Gain their trust. Do as they said. He was still a proficient liar, nothing would ever change that. Even if he didn't acquire his powers ever again, at least he'd die knowing that he had caused them to fall right along with him and that would suffice.

* * *

**URGH! I couldn't figure out how to write that last paragraph! It took me about forty-five minutes to just come up with that and I still think it sucks. Oh well, at least the rest of the chapters will get better. I had to throw in a little Bromance between Tony and Bruce, he made me want to cry in the movie, I felt SO sorry for Brucey ): As always, reviews are appreciated or story alerts or favorites, whichever you choose, all of them make me feel happy! Thanks!**

**P.S.: I spent hours researching Thanos and Jessica Drew…I pray to God I don't screw them up too. (I feel like Tom Hiddleston for some odd reason….) And by the way…I think the next update will take a LOT longer for me to write. For those of y'all who don't know, Tom Hiddleston's Facebook account was hacked last night (June/5/2012) and now I feel all ashamed to have anything to do with him because of what one person did. It's like…have you ever cared for someone you've never met face to face and when someone does something awful to said person…you can't help but take some of the blame on yourself? Ok, sorry, I stop now. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Asgard**

Heimdall looked out at the stars, staring off into the nothing, or to the untrained eye, it was nothing. Thor was standing at his side with his hands behind his back.

"How is he, good Heimdall?" he asked.

"He is troubled. He fears for his life, as he should." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, voice filled with concern.

"There is some_thing _after him. Loki courted Death and he never even acknowledged the idea that his desire to overtake the world would fall through. Your brother is in grave danger." That was all it took. Thor immediately flew back to the castle and rushed to find his father, who was sitting in the throne room.

"Father! It is Loki! He is in terrible danger!" Thor shouted.

"I know. I know that he is in danger." Odin replied calmly.

"Then do something!"

"Loki still has time before he will be in greater danger. I have faith in him; he will know what to do when the time is right."

"So you are just going to stay here and leave your son to die?"

"You are twisting my words, Loki knows what to do, but he has to listen for it."

"_Listen_?" Thor yelled. "That makes no sense! You have to help him! We both have to help him!" he bellowed.

"Go to your brother then, but, I am telling you this now, he will have to be the one to fight off this demon that is on his back, there is nothing you can do to convince him to change, he will have to want to do it himself." Odin finished. Thor sighed.

"Yes, Father, let me go to him."

**SHIELD Headquarters**

"WAKE UP, BEAUTIFUL!" Loki's eyes shot open and he nearly fell off the bed in fright.

"What the?" Loki waited for his eyes to adjust and when they did, he saw that Tony Stark was standing there with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"You look marvelous this morning, mind if I take a seat?" he asked. Loki sat up and narrowed his eyes, Tony just rolled his. "C'mon, big fella, I'm here to be your friend, I just want us to talk, man to man. Or man to God…thing." he motioned for Loki to move over, but he didn't budge, he just kept glaring at him. "Oh for the love of God." he moved him over and sat next to him on the bed, placing his arm around his shoulders. Loki looked at Tony's hand dangling over his right collarbone and then back at him.

"Get your hands off me." he commanded, but Tony didn't even move.

"Look, I'm here to take you out on the town, I am a billionaire after all, show you the sights, the sounds, unfortunately, the smell of the city, but don't worry, you'll get used to it after a little while. I took the day off strictly for you. I really want to help you, Lokster," Loki gave him a confused look. "Be your friend, you obviously need one." he patted his chest with his other hand.

"You frighten me." Loki said flatly. Tony chuckled.

"Before we go anywhere, I've got you some clothes, because even though I'm sure that outfit makes you feel like a bad ass, you can't go out in public dressed like a ninja assassin. Agent Romanoff has taken it upon herself to escort you to change and to take a shower, because trust me, you look like you could use another one. I mean, look at your hair. So greasy…" he held up a few strands of it and shook his head. "I thought you were supposed to be full of yourself? Don't you care about personal hygiene?"

"It is kind of difficult when you are trapped in one room, don't you think?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"Good point, now, make sure to make yourself look all pretty, I might introduce you to some of my female friends." he nudged him with his elbow and stood up. "Ok, he's ready!" Natasha entered the room, she wasn't wearing her SHIELD agent uniform, she was dressed just like Tony, in casual clothes.

"Come on." she said quietly. She had tucked under her arm more clothes, he could see that Tony had brought him a pair of jeans that looked almost exactly like his, faded and dark and the shirt was a dark green color. Hm, he knew just what he liked, he was somewhat impressed.

Once they got there, he showered and changed clothes and when he exited, Natasha was giving him a look.

"Concern for my well being?" he asked.

"No. But, and take this as a compliment because it'll probably be the only one you get, you look nice in those clothes. You pass as one of us." she said. He looked down, the jeans fit perfectly, as did the shirt, and even the shoes which were Converses, fit.

"I will never be _one of you_." he hissed. "And don't ever even think that." she clenched her fists.

"I am not going to kick your ass because there are too many witnesses, but if I get you alone, I will. Do NOT test me." she said. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"You are quite the little fighter aren't you? All you care about is fighting."

"Oh just shut up. Stark's waiting and I want you out of my hair." she slammed her hand down on his left shoulder and clenched it tightly, when she heard him suck in air through his teeth and jump, she felt a twinge of guilt, but that didn't last long.

"Whoo, look at that sexy thing!" Tony exclaimed.

"He's all yours, Stark. Bring him back, at the latest, four, and then I'll take him off your hands. And bring him back in one piece." she said.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine. Let's get going, the city awaits!" he placed his arm around Loki's shoulders again and led him down the hallway that would take them to the outside. She shook her head.

_Crazy son of a bitch. _She thought. The sound of Loki wincing filled her mind again. She was conflicted as to whether or not she had mean to do it or if she had done it out of spite. She was leaning more towards spite.

She ran her tongue over her teeth. Why was she even thinking about this? This man was a psychopath and had killed hundreds of people, he didn't deserve sympathy, but she couldn't help but give him a little. She could only imagine him being tortured and it made her feel queasy.

She shook her head quickly and then stalked off down the hall to the control room. When she reached her destination, she saw that Fury was talking to a woman that had her back to her, she could tell though that she was tall, at least five foot ten if not more with long black hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Here she is now. Agent Romanoff, this is Scarlett Renner, the council has sent her to us, agent Renner, agent Romanoff." The woman turned and gave Natasha a bright smile. Her eyes were shielded by a pair of glasses, but Natasha saw all ready that something was not right about this woman.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, agent Romanoff, it's an honor actually." she had a heavy English accent. She held out her hand and Natasha took it and just squeezed, never actually shaking.

"I wish I could say the same. How did the council find you?" she asked, dropping her hand.

"I hate to say it, but I was actually not a very good person before they found me. I don't really like to discuss my past." she said, her pale cheeks flushing.

Natasha gave her a half nod before something caught her eye. Scarlett was wearing a necklace that had a pendant that was a light blue shade…and it almost appeared to be glowing.

"That is an interesting necklace." she remarked.

"Oh, thank you. It was a family heirloom, belonged to my great grandmother." she clutched it in her hand, like she was afraid for it to be seen.

"Well, it is really extravagant. But I'd be careful if I were you. Walking around in this city with it out will probably have a few muggers look your way." she smirked.

"I can assure you, agent Romanoff, that I can take care of myself." Scarlett replied, her lips curled into a devilish grin.

Natasha flared her nostrils, she knew that smile, she'd gotten the same one from the Loki the first time she had confronted him alone. She was now hell bent on finding out what the peculiarity in this woman was.

* * *

Loki was clinging to the armrest of Tony's newest car as if he were going to fly out of it, which wasn't far from the truth. Tony had spent two hours of doing nothing but driving around greater Manhattan. If there was one thing Tony loved more than women, it was fast cars.

"What do you think of the city so far?" Tony asked over the loud sounds of the wind rushing past their heads. Loki didn't reply. Tony looked over at him and seeing his face contorted into something of horror made him laugh out loud.

"All right, all right. I'll slow down and put the top up." he braked the car slightly and hit the button for the top to come back up.

When he realized he was a little safer, he released the armrest, but he had been clinging to it for so long that it was hard to straighten his fingers back up.

"Dude, you rode on a Chitauri cruiser going faster than my car, not to mention high above Manhattan, and you're scared of _my _driving? That's just depressing." Tony said.

"You may not have noticed but _I _was the one commanding that thing and there is only one person I trust, and that is myself." he sneered.

"Even I don't trust myself sometimes and I'm a better person than you." he replied.

"Oh yes, creating weapons for the humans to destroy one another seems like being better than I." Loki retorted.

"Unlike you though, I stopped, I have a feeling you're still going to try and finish what you started, I don't know how you're going to do it, but I'm sure you will." he said.

"You have that correct. You creatures are nothing but lost and demented, believing that you can face any challenge that comes you way. Just because I have been defeated once does not mean that I will ever give up." he stated with pride.

"I'll give you this, you're a persistent somebody, but just one question; how the hell are you are a "demented and lost creature" just like me?" he asked.

_Damn it. _Loki thought. "I have ways of getting what I want, Mr. Stark. I do not have to have magic to have the powers of persuasion." Loki said as if he hadn't even heard him.

"I have one more question, why don't you use a contraction? Why do you have to say all the words out? Cannot is can't, do not is don't, and it is, is it's. If you want to fit in, you gotta talk like us, not like Sherlock Holmes." he said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Never mind. Just attempt to talk normally and don't use these large, goofy words that you're prone to using, and for the love of God and all things holy, do NOT call people beasts or creatures out in public…or even around me. Keep it to yourself, _comprende_?"

There was no way to argue, so Loki just nodded.

"Good boy. Have you ever had pizza? I know this great place in Flushing."

"Pizza? Flushing? What kind of names are those?"

"Hell if I know, I didn't make them up. I'll take as a no to the food, so let's go!" Tony punched the gas pedal and once again, Loki clutched the armrest and leaned back against the seat as hard as he could. This was definitely one the scariest situations he had ever been in. Aliens, Bilgesnipes, and Jotuns he could handle, but driving in a car with Tony Stark was like signing a death warrant willingly, something he'd all ready done.

"Here we go! Stella's Pizzeria, you're gonna love it." Tony got out of the car quickly, whilst it took Loki a few more moments than he.

He clutched the door for support and hauled himself to his feet. On wobbly legs, he followed Tony inside.

When they stepped in the large restaurant, the smells of garlic, tomato sauce, and cheese filled their noses, both men automatically became hungry.

Choosing to sit in a booth in the back, Tony ushered Loki into his seat and then sat across from him.

A young waitress that looked to be no more than twenty with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes came over to them and asked them in a really sweet voice what they wanted to drink and placed two menus in front of them.

"It's too early for alcohol, isn't it," Tony leaned in close to read her name tag, "Beth?"

"Yes sir." she replied.

He let out a fake, over dramatic sigh. "I guess I'll take a Dr. Pepper, William will have the same." Loki shot him a confused expression.

"I'll be back in just a minute." she eyed Loki and smiled shyly at him before turning on her heel and rushing to the back.

"Hey, hey-y, I think she likes you." Tony said. Loki frowned.

"She would not even make me turn my head to look at her twice." Tony ran his hands down his face.

"Are you kidding me? She's gorgeous. And trust me, sport, you're not much to look at." It took everything Loki had to keep from punching Tony in the throat.

Beth hurried back and placed the drinks in front of them before asking them their order.

"Pepperoni, medium, lots of cheese. Thank you." Tony said.

Loki never did turn his head to look at Beth, proving his point. Tony saw that it made her a little bit sad that he didn't and she went back the way she came.

"You're a real douche, you know that right?"

"A what?"

"An asshole. But, I'm willing to overlook that for right now. Are they treating you good at HQ?"

"Why did you take me out of there? Truly. You care as much about me as I care about you."

"I believe there's some good in you and I hate how it feels to be locked up, so I'm positive you feel the same. How long were you imprisoned? Ever since you got back to uh…wherever it is you're from." he asked, taking a sip of his drink. He wrinkled his nose a tad before letting his face go back to normal.

"Yes. The Allfather had me placed in the dark prison under the city, something I actually enjoyed." he was lying and Tony knew it, but he chose not to say anything.

"I see. I like the dark too, but I'm never alone, if you catch my drift." he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, I do." he said with disgust in his tone.

"Do me a favor, say "Can't" just once and I won't ask any more questions."

"Can't." Loki said without hesitation.

"Perfect. I'll teach you the other words later, by the way, I lied, that's not my last question." he winked.

Loki growled but then softened his face. "You are very smart, but I do believe that I will have the upper hand."

"You're full of yourself aren't you? Narcissistic, self obsessed…damn, you and I have a lot in common except I never had the urge to try and take over the world."

"But you did try and help destroy it." Loki added.

"I stopped making weapons meant to harm people; I'm now trying to help. The only destructive weapon I have is the Iron Man suit and the only destruction I cause with it is when people like you decide to show up and fuck things up." he said, growing angry.

"Ahh, I see, I see." By the way, why William? Where is the origin of that name?" he asked.

"I'm shooting for England. Hey, here comes that waitress again, try to at least smile at her or acknowledge her presence." Loki rolled his eyes but when Beth set the pizza down in front of them, he turned his head and smiled.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"No problem. Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"Nope. I think we're good for now thanks." Tony replied. With a nod, she whisked away to another table.

"I'm proud of you. Now, just a warning, pizza's gonna be hot as hell." Tony took a slice, blew on it for a few seconds, and the bit down. He quickly grabbed his drink and took a big gulp.

"I do not think I want to try this." Loki said, looking at the pizza as if it were a debilitating disease. Tony shook his head.

"No! It's good! Go on, try it." he motioned for him to take a piece.

With a look of doubt, he cautiously took a piece, repeated Tony's action and then took a small bite. It was just as he feared, it was freakishly hot.

He coughed and grabbed his own drink. He drunk too fast and his eyes began to water and his nose burned. He clutched it and wrinkled it, trying to get the pain to stop. Tony covered his face and was laughing into his palms.

"I refuse to eat anymore of that!" Loki said, pointing at the food as if he were condemning it.

"Oh pft. Wait until it's colder and it'll be fine. Don't drink too fast either. Carbonated drinks are painful, as you just found out." Loki was now rubbing his eyes, trying to get them to stop watering.

"I do not care. I would rather starve." he shot back.

"Jesus, you're not one for second chances are you?" he asked. Loki said nothing.

After Tony ate a few more slices, he paid the bill and took the rest of it with him. Loki groaned as he got into the car.

"Hold this." he handed Loki the pizza box and put the key into the ignition. "You sure you don't want me to get the number of that waitress for you? She might be the one to change your outlook on humans." Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing can be said or done to falter my opinion." he replied snobbishly.

"Loki, I want to make something clear about me to you right now and you better pay attention."

"I'm listening."

"When I saw what the weapons my company was building was doing, I immediately changed my mind on what I was creating. I never cared before hand, all I cared about was money. So, thank about that before you set somethin in stone like that." he threw the car in drive and they sped off back toward Manhattan.

Arriving at Stark tower, they saw Pepper standing outside waiting for them.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked, hastening out of the car.

"He's got a visitor, his brother is here…he's huge." she said.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Tony grinned. "Loki-i-I, I have a surprise for you-u-u." he said in a singsong voice.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows as he exited the vehicle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I told you that, it'd ruin it. I think you'll enjoy it, I know I'm going to." he replied.

The three went to the fifth floor of the tower, Thor's floor. When the bell dinged and the doors moved away, Loki cringed and slumped his shoulders.

"Oh no." he groaned. Thor was standing before them, decked out in his usual Asgardian attire.

They stepped out of the elevator and the second Loki was in reach, Thor pulled him into a tight hug.

"Brother." he said. Loki shot his narrowed, cold eyes at Tony and bared his teeth.

"Aww, I love it. A family reunion."

"Mr. Stark," Thor started, but Tony stopped him.

"Tony. Mr. Stark was my father." he said.

"Tony, I have come to speak with my brother. I do not wish to be rude, but may we have a few moments in private?"

"Of course, take all the time you need. Miss Potts and I have some things to discuss of our own."

With that, Tony and Pepper departed, heading up to the main room at the top of the tower.

"All right, what is your purpose here?" Loki asked as he wriggled out of Thor's grasp and opened one of the doors behind him. It led into a large bedroom. He raised an eyebrow. Stark went all out for these people he figured.

"I have come with a warning. Someone is after you." Thor said.

"I know that. I have known this for quite some time. Thank you pointing it out to me once again." he walked by him, refusing to face him. He opened another door. A bathroom. A large one, like the one at SHIELD's HQ.

"Loki, stop and look at me. You are in far greater danger than you realize." Loki cackled.

"Oh really? I do not believe that anyone knows more about myself than I. I know I am in danger, but at this point in time, I am more concerned about getting my magic back than someone hunting me down." Just as he finished the last word and had begun to walk farther down the hall, he felt Thor grasp his shirt collar and yanked him backward, causing him to spin around and Thor gripped his arms painfully tight.

"This is not a game! If I were you, I would be trying to find a way to survive here and gain allies instead of more enemies. I cannot risk losing you again!" he shouted.

"You know, you like to pretend that you really care for me," Thor cut him off.

"I do care for you! You are my baby brother! I don't care if you are a Frost Giant or Asgardian, I love you and I will never stop. I mourned for you more than anyone and imagine how much I am suffering at the moment that some repulsive creature could take you away from me, from mother, from father…" he paused and swallowed hard. "All of us. Don't you understand?"

Loki himself had to swallow a lump in his throat.

"I…I want to know how you know this." he said, trying to keep composure.

"Heimdall told me." he replied.

"I see. Well, if "father" cares so much about me, why does he not just give me back my powers and return me "home"?" he said.

"He told me that you will have to prove yourself, but I will keep a close eye out. I refuse to let you take on this great task alone." he said quietly.

Thor released Loki, who then fixed his shirt and ran his fingers through his air.

"Thank you." he murmured.

"I know you would do the same for me. You still have good in you, I know that for sure."

"Everyone has been saying that recently, perhaps I will one day believe it, at this precise moment, I can't."

"HE USED A CONTRACTION!" They both looked around quickly, Loki was the first one to spot the intercom by the door leading into Thor's room.

"Good to know that privacy is respected around here." Loki said sarcastically. Thor chuckled.

"He is just doing the same as I, watching out for you. That was what he was commanded to do, was it not?"

"Yeah. Romanoff said she'd kick my ass if I let something happen to him." he replied.

"She is probably one of the strongest maidens I have ever met." Thor said.

"You've got no idea, Hulk Hogan, she can kill people with her thighs." Tony stated.

"I must return to Asgard, I will tell father to have Heimdall keep his eyes on you and you only."

"You would risk the safety of others over one person?" Loki asked.

"When that person is my brother, yes. You are my top priority, I want you to return home once again, to be at my side." Thor vanished without another word or warning.

"Pepper, get me a tissue, I think I'm gonna cry." Tony fake sniffled. Loki heard a thump and then Tony yelling a swear word.

Loki propped up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Tears began pouring down his face. He tried to keep his sobbing silent, but both Tony and Pepper heard him. They shared a look and Tony cut off the intercom, Loki needed some time alone and neither one of them could blame him for his tears, it had even made both of them feel something inside. Words between family were always sacred and how Thor had sounded, he would fight to the death for his vengeful and murderous brother.

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've actually be busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget the thing about the pizza, it will come back to play later on in the story. For those of you wondering, NO, this is not a Loki/Drew fic. I ship them in the comics, but not the movie…she hasn't even shown up in any of the movies and it's a safe bet she won't. Another thing, after this next chapter, the knitty gritty is going to start, so be prepared! You know my little messages! Tata for now!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S. Yes. I ship Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner, SUE ME! But I had to think of SOMETHING...and yes, I am a fan of RDJ as Sherlock Holmes, had to throw that out there as well...hehehe, William, that one is self explanatory. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Trust opens up new and unimagined possibilities. –Robert C. Solomon_

**SHIELD Headquarters**

"Wow, Stark, I'm impressed. He's here at four on the dot." Natasha said as she stood in the waiting area.

"I figured that he would be safer around here than with me. We had fun today, didn't we?" he placed his hand lightly on Loki's shoulder. He nodded.

"Good. He looks to be in good condition, so you passed." she said.

"I didn't know it was a test."

"Now you know. Loki, come with me. There's something I need to show you." she started to walk off in the opposite direction and Loki was going to follow, but Tony's voice stopped them.

"Agent Romanoff, may I make a small request?"

"What is it, Stark?" she asked, turning her head to look back at him.

"This is going to sound crazy, I can't even believe I'm going to ask this, but, would it be all right if Loki came and stayed at Stark tower? I mean, this has got to be Hell on Earth in this place. I mean, damn. Yes, he did some bad things, but he was locked up for long enough. You can keep your eye on him from there as well, you've got your own floor." he said. She looked at him with a face that said she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she glanced over at Loki, his face the same.

"I…I don't know, I'll go ask Director Fury, but for right now, he is in my custody. I will let you know within a few hours with what he says." she walked away with Loki at her side.

"What the hell is WRONG with me?" Tony asked aloud. He shook his head, rolled his neck, and then exited the building. He needed alcohol and fast.

"I trust that you know self defense." Natasha said as they walked farther into the building, he hadn't seen this part yet, he hadn't seen three fourths of it.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I don't think you know the kind I'm going to teach you." she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to teach _me, _agent Romanoff? You trust me enough to do such a thing?"

"I can kill you if you tried anything stupid. You're vulnerable now. No place is safe in this world. You need to be stealthier than what you are now." she explained.

She rounded a corner and opened the first door. When they entered, Loki saw that the room was large, white, and empty. Nothing was there, just their footsteps echoing, the walls, and the bright lights.

"And this lovely establishment would be?" he asked.

"This is one of our training rooms. Like it?" she asked as she took her coat off and threw it on the floor.

"It looks not like one to me. It just looks like an empty room that would be used to lock a lunatic in."

"Well I do have their ringleader in here with me." she smirked. He frowned but bowed his head to her.

"Once again, you have given me an insult that I must admit was very clever."

"I know, I'm enjoying this. I want you to go and change back into the clothes I gave you earlier, there's the door right over there." she pulled out a remote from her back pocket and hit the button. He turned and saw a small part of the farthest wall move away and a small room was there.

"Ingenious, but why must I change my clothes?"

"You'll need to learn how to fight in them. It's not as easy to move around as it is in the clothes you're wearing right now. Now go." she pointed at the door. As he walked toward it, he heard another sound. He turned his head and saw that another part of the wall had opened up and Natasha stepped inside.

He stopped abruptly, this would be the opportune time to leave, but as suddenly as the thought had appeared, it vanished at the same speed.

_This might come into use later on. _he thought.

He went into the room and saw his outfit was lying on the floor. He changed into the clothes quickly, flopping down on the floor to put the boots back on. How was he going to even walk in these things?

When he walked back out, he saw Natasha standing there in her SHIELD uniform. The outfit was clinging to her in all the right places. He couldn't help but stare. He gave her a once over and then titled his head to the left.

"How are you going to be able to fight me with those on?" he pointed to her shoes, which were boots with wedged heels.

"You'd be shocked at what I can move in." she winked and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"So tell me, what are you going to teach me?" he asked.

"I want you to run at me as fast as you can."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just do it and watch. Unless you're afraid."

"What have I to fear?"

"Me." he shrugged his shoulders and ran as fast as he could at her. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, staring up at what he thought was the ceiling, the little black dots in front of his eyes were blocking his complete view.

"What did you just do?" he asked as he sat up slowly and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Didn't Stark warn you about how I can kill people with my thighs? He's told just about everyone else. Here" she held out her half gloved hand to him and he looked at it, then back up at her. After a moment, he grasped her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"He described that to me, yes. How did you do it so quickly though?"

"When a person believes they have acquired an easier, weaker target, they tend to put all their energy in just charging at them and not thinking about what to do next. Me? I observe my opponent, you have just enough time to find the spot they're weakest at, usually, it's their neck. When they think that you're going to snap it into little bitty pieces, they tend to make random grabs as you contort your body around them. The real power comes from when you yourself hit the floor and then that's when you punch them, bite them, kick them, or whatever else you can come up with." she explained.

"I'm a lot taller and bigger than you, how do you intend to teach me how to do such acts?"

"It's actually not as difficult as it seems, even Barton can do it. It just takes time and a lot of effort. You up for the challenge?" she asked.

"Of course."

"All right then. Follow my orders, and actually try and block my attack this time. I want you to stand still but this time, I'm going to charge you and I want you to do what comes to your mind first, don't worry, I can handle it."

"Proceed." he said. Once again, the last thing he remembered was falling to the floor.

"Wow. I thought you were more of a challenge, I guess I was wrong." she folded her arms over her chest.

"I am "vulnerable", just like you said." he replied with a smug look, he felt sick when that word came out of his mouth.

"Glad to know you admit it, let's try that one more time. Concentrate. I know you; if there's one thing you want more than the world is to kick my ass. I'm giving you a free chance here. That is _my_ bargain you mewling quim." he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"I am ready." he placed his hands behind his back. She nodded and ran at him again, this time, he had the upper hand. When she jumped, he grabbed her left leg, and with all his strength, flung her away from him. She rolled a few times before she finally stopped. She was lying face down on the floor and groaning. He rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand on her back, mistake. She punched him in the stomach and he fell backwards onto his back. They jumped up at the same time.

"You _never _see if your opponent is ok. That is not your job, let them get up on their own, if that happens, give them a good kick in the face, and if they don't, that's when you make your exit. That was pretty good, but how would you be if I didn't tell you what I was going to do."

"Would you like to try another attempt?" he walked back to the spot where he'd been before and once again placed his back.

"I think we're done for today." she replied, turning her back to him. She started to walk away, but to his surprise, she did a back handspring, wheeled around, and went to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her fist.

"Next?"

For the next thirty minutes, they sparred off, trying to keep from beating the hell out of one another, but sometimes the best laid plans go wrong. Loki was definitely going to have a black eye after Natasha had kicked him and her lip was all ready swelling from him punching her. It was all well worth it.

"Not bad, but we still have a LONG way to go. I'll make a man out of you yet, just wait and see." she said.

"Am I not one all ready?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but it's an expression. I was told that when I was younger and, even though I'm a female, I have the martial arts skills of any man, as you just witnessed. The next thing I'm going to teach you is how to shoot, think you can handle that?" she asked.

"What am I going to shoot with?" he asked.

"Do you remember when the army was trying to kill you, they were pointing things at you, they're called guns and they can kill anyone if shot in the right place and that's what I'm going to teach you. I need to ask Fury a question first, hopefully that little…" she stopped and shook her head. "Never mind." she opened the door and headed back to the control room with Loki at her heels.

He felt so awkward walking down the hallways, his shoes clunking as he walked. He missed his normal boots or even those shoes that Stark had given him. He actually wondered what they had done to his other clothes, probably threw them out or something in that nature, it didn't matter that much, but curiosity sometimes got the better of him and that's one of the reasons he ended up in the situation he was.

Natasha opened the double doors into the control room and stalked in. She stopped suddenly and growled.

"Shit." she muttered.

"What is the issue?" he asked as he looked at her. He looked then in the direction she was and he saw a woman standing next to Fury.

"Woman must not have moved since I've left." she muttered.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Her name is Scarlett Renner, something's not right about her." she whispered. He half nodded.

"Oh. How can you be so sure?"

"Look at her when you see her, look carefully. Director Fury! I need to talk to you." Natasha said as she walked up toward him, Loki chose to stay where he was. "Agent Renner, go keep an eye out on Loki for just a few minutes, would you do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course." Scarlett said in a cheerful voice.

"Director Fury, Stark has asked something of us, personally, I believe he's crazy, but-" Loki tuned the rest of her words out, he was now focusing all his attention on the woman before him.

"I must say that this is an honor to meet you." she said with a large smile.

"Is it, now?" he asked.

"You're not one for compliments, are you?" she asked.

"That is not my idea of a compliment." he replied.

"Ahh, I understand that. So tell me, where have they placed you here? Are you locked away under the city or what?" he didn't hear her, he was too busy staring directly into her eyes and that's when he saw it. She was possessed. "Sir?" she asked. He shook his head.

"What was your enquiry?" he asked.

"I asked where they had placed you here? Are you underground, or in this building?"

"Yes, yes, I am in this building, I do not think they would be wise to lock me up beneath the city with only a few helpless people on watch." he looked down at her necklace, his eyes grew wide, but he quickly fixed them, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Are you sure? You look kind of…out of it." she snapped her fingers a few times in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed, causing her to gasp.

"Never do that again." he jerked her wrist down. Her face looked horrifying. She was snarling at him and her eyes were shining that dangerous blue, the color he knew all too well.

"My apologies, I'll keep that in mind for the next time I see you." she said angrily.

"See that you do." he replied.

The pair stared at one another for a few moments as if they were reading one another's thoughts. This woman was refusing to turn her gaze away from him, she wasn't afraid of him, she couldn't be, she wasn't in her right mind. For the first time in his long life, he actually felt sorry for someone. No one deserved this, but then it donned on him and he became worried. The sound of Natasha's voice broke their stares.

"Loki, come here." she commanded. He glared at the woman once more before going to Natasha and Fury.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Director Fury and I have talked about Stark's offer, and after much persuasion, he has decided to let you stay with Stark, but only if I am there at all hours." Natasha explained.

"That sounds reasonable." Loki said.

"I'm going to trust you to stay at the Stark tower and not cause any trouble, if you even so much as think about it-" Loki cut him off.

"I know. There's no need to remind me once again as to what you will do to me."

"Good to know we have an understanding, Romanoff, I'm trusting you too." Fury said.

"Have you ever known me to give you any reason otherwise?" she asked.

"I'm just saying. You do realize who you're dealing with?" he asked, nodding his head at Loki.

"Loki, look at me right now." she said. He turned his head and looked down at her. "Whatever Fury has told you that he'll do to you if you cause trouble, imagine it being ten times worse with me. Understood?" he nodded. "Good. Now, if you will excuse us, sir, I need to contact Stark." She and Loki turned at the same time and walked out into the hallway. When they were sure they were out of earshot, Loki spoke first.

"She's possessed. I saw it."

"Like Clint? How do you know?" she asked.

"I know what it looks like!" he hissed.

"Calm down, what did you see?" she asked.

"Her eyes were the same as Barton's and Dr. Selvig's. She will be beyond reason until someone can recalibrate her mind. You know how to do that, correct?"

"Of course, but one problem, how am I going to do it when she's around Fury every waking moment?"

"We shall figure it out together. Do you trust what I tell you?"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but trusting you fully? Hell no." she said. He chuckled.

"And I the same with you."

* * *

**Unf. These characters are so sexy that they make me hurt. I hope I did not disappoint this chapter, but this was basically the kick off for when things really start to get fun. I all ready have my ending planned (and I hope to God y'all will like it), but it's a few chapters away, so don't fret. Yes, I'm adding in Loki using more and more contractions because, hey, if you live among the humans, not many of them still speak with dignity. This might have been one of my favorite chapters to write to be honest, writing Loki and Natasha going at each other is just funny to picture and he's going to learn how to shoot...that's gonna be even better (: So, you know my little message! I love you all!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S. Have any of y'all ever tried to walk in combat boots, those things are freaking difficult sometimes! And if you could be any character from The Avengers, who would it be?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**_  
_

_It's never that bad, take it from someone who's been where you're at, laid out on the floor and you're not sure, you can take this anymore – Chad Kroger_

**Los Angeles**

"These people will believe just about anything, my faith in humanity is depleting quickly." Jessica said as she sat in the chair that was opposite of Thanos' desk.

"Oh this has been clear to me for years. It's amazing to me really. I thought humans were supposed to be able to detect evil. I guess it has to be made clear to them. I'm proud of you for not doing as that idiot Loki did. You're doing an excellent job, Miss Drew, or shall I call you "Scarlett Renner?" he asked with a small, devious smile. She shrugged and placed her hands behind her head.

"Whatever the hell you want to, it doesn't matter to me in the least. Personally, I like Jessica Drew better, but whatever floats your boat." she replied.

"I think that you're going to be the best human ally I have ever had…well, you're actually the only one I've ever had." he said.

"I always see a job through. I'll bring you that dumbass as long as you give me what I want." she said.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"I want you to bring my father back from the dead. I know you can do it." he chuckled loudly.

"I will see that it happens, I do have my ways of returning people from the dead, just ask Loki, he'll tell you all about it." he said.

"Oh really now? What exactly did you do?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"Let's just say that Hell couldn't keep him away from me." he said.

"Well, I'll make sure you get to send him right back there and I'll make sure his little girlfriend with him." she snarled.

"What?" Thanos asked, leaning forward.

"Her name is Natasha Romanoff, he's always at her side, then again, they make sure she never leaves him alone. May I kill her? Just for the fact I can?" she asked.

"Of course. I want all those so called "heroes" dead. Once they're out of the way, the humans will have no other alternative than to do as I say." he stated.

"As long as I get what I want and you keep your little aliens away from me, I'm all yours." she said.

"I'll be good on my word, you'll get your father back." he said.

"I sincerely hope so, I'm putting my ass on the line for you. You know what'll happen if they catch onto my act?" she asked.

"I've got a few ideas, but don't worry; you are one of the craftiest humans alive. If anyone can pull this off, you can." he smiled, one she returned.

"Damn right I can."

**Stark Tower**

"Tony, agent Romanoff and Loki are here." Pepper said into her cell phone, smiling at the pair. Natasha had a large duffel bag hanging from her shoulder, whilst Loki only had a small satchel that was hanging across his chest.

"PARTY TIME! Bruce has been dying to see Loki, haven't you Bruce?"

"Er, um, er…"

"See! He's fine! Send them on up, agent Romanoff will _love _her floor." Tony hung up and Pepper smiled sheepishly.

"Go ahead. I feel sorry for you both." she shook her head.

The elevator dinged and when Natasha and Loki stepped inside, they heard Tony's voice surrounding them.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, the almost happiest place on Earth. We ask to keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and do not exit until the ride has come to a complete and total stop." The light for the sixth floor shone and the elevator shot upward, causing the duo to grab hold of the railing on the sides.

Stopping as abruptly as it started, it stopped and the occupants nearly fell to the floor. Natasha's grip slipped and she was starting to fall, but Loki, having fast reflexes, grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, causing her to slam against him. They looked directly into one another's eyes for a moment before Natasha stepped back from him and dusted the non-existent dust off her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, agent Romanoff." he replied, the awkwardness of the situation shining though in his voice.

"All right, seeing as you're gonna be here for a while, just call me Natasha. Hearing "Agent Romanoff" all the time starts to get on my nerves." she said.

"Ok…Natasha." he said with a small smile.

"Natasha, stop flirting with our guest." Tony's voice echoed in the elevator again.

"_You_ aren't allowed to call me that." she snapped.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I still don't like you." she replied. Loki looked down at the floor and tried to stifle a laugh, but it wasn't working too well for him.

"I stopped a nuke from destroying Manhattan and this is the thanks I get? You're hurting my feelings." he said with little to no emotion whatsoever.

"Just open the door, I'm getting claustrophobic." she said.

"All right, all right." The doors swooshed open and Natasha immediately growled when she saw how dark the hallway looked. Everything was black.

"STARK!" she bellowed. Her voice made Loki cover his ear and cringe. He hadn't expected something so little to be so loud.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice was now occupying the hallway.

"Why does it look like a Goth pained my floor." she asked, surveying all of it.

"I thought you were gothic. You and Barton both. You both love the color black!" Tony pointed out.

"Stark. I appreciate me having my own floor, but why did it have to be _black_? Couldn't some of it have red somewhere?" she asked.

"Go open the doors, there's red everywhere." Loki and she looked at one another strangely before they both headed to a door and opened it, it was the bathroom. Natasha growled again.

"Are you kidding me? Now I feel like I'm in Hell." Loki groaned when Natasha said the last word, causing her to look at him. He walked into the room when he saw that she was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hell technically would be hotter than this and probably mixed with orange and yellow flames, perhaps blue if it were hot enough." Tony said.

"Stark, will you make a "celebrity" appearance anytime soon? Loki, what'd you have down there at your end?"

"Sleeping quarters." he replied, his voice was small.

"One more time?" she asked.

"Sleeping quarters!" he yelled. The result was the ear splitting sound of the high pitched squealing. Loki and Natasha clutched their ears while Tony felt as if his eyes were shaking inside his head.

"Heard ya loud and clear there, buddy." Tony said after he had turned the frequency down.

"Just get down here now. We don't need to have that problem again." she said as she came into the bedroom where Loki was. He was gritting his teeth and touching his shoulder again.

"You all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." he replied.

Natasha didn't believe him for a minute, but she said nothing. She looked around the bedroom, opening the closet door to find some clothes that shockingly, looked nice. Two dresses, one black and one red, some jeans and nice shirts, a leather jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes, black wedges, and an extra pair of black boots were on the floor.

She pulled out the red dress. "Ha. If he thinks I'll ever wear this thing, then he's got another thing coming."

"I think you would look beautiful in that." she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Loki with a curious face. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that his cheeks had turned a crimson color. He looked down at his Converse clad feet and placed his hands behind his back.

"Pepper thought it'd be nice if you had some new things to wear. Personally, I didn't care for the idea, but that's just me." Tony said as he walked into the room. Tony was dressed in a gray suit and tie and black sneakers. The one he'd been wearing when he'd seen Loki and Thor off.

"I'll have to thank Pepper for these. Well, you for paying for them and her for picking them out." she said, hanging the dress back up.

"No idea why she picked the dress out for you. I don't think you'll be needing it anytime soon." he remarked.

"You never know! I like to go out just like regular people!" she said, offended.

He held up his hands in a surrender fashion. "Hey, I don't care what you do, all I care about is him." he turned and looked at Loki, whose head was still bowed. "Eh, you feelin' sick?" he asked.

"What? No." he cleared his throat. "I was just admiring my shoes." he picked up his foot and turned it a little, trying to hide his lie.

"They are nice shoes, aren't they? If you want some more, just let me know. I've got clothes for you too and Bruce wants to see you, he requested your presence actually. That's a first. For anyone." he said.

"Wonderful. Is he going to use me for his own personal hammer this time?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not that I know of. He's got the Other Guy under control, has had him ever since you left. I've got him in this really great yoga program…" his voice trailed off, Loki was looking at him with confusion.

"Right, you don't know that is. God, you and Cap need to get up to date on this stuff. Let's go and leave the spider to spin her web." he dashed out the door and just barely missed Natasha's shoe that had zoomed toward his head. She'd been examining one of the heels at the time. Loki actually laughed out loud, shook his head, and then followed Tony to the elevator, which he looked at uneasily.

"Uh, do we have to take this contraption again? That last ride…it didn't go so well."

"Another contraction! I'm so proud of you! And yes. We have to ride it, I don't like stairs, I like the simpler things. Don't worry, this will go at regular speed this time, so no worries. Hop in, Bruce actually doesn't like to be kept waiting." Loki stepped inside slowly and gripped the rail anyway, just for reassurance.

Tony hit the button for the third floor and like he had said, the elevator went down calmly and smoothly, Loki couldn't even feel it stop. He only realized it had when the doors opened. The floors all looked alike, three doors leading to different areas, two were bedroom, he hadn't had time to see what the other two for Thor and Natasha's floor had been, but he could only guess for Bruce's. The walls were a light green color with a few purple swirls on them. Loki figured that each floor must have been based off each Avengers colors that they liked or represented them. He wondered what Clint's colors were.

"He's in there." he pointed toward the door to the right. "He's working on something, what, I'm not too sure, but I'm sure it's harmless."

"You are not coming along?" Loki asked.

"Oh no, he wants to talk to you alone, but please, for the love of all things good and holy, do not piss him off. I just had this thing rebuilt and, even though I'm still not your biggest fan, I don't want you used to knock the walls out. Got it?" Tony asked. Loki nodded.

"Good, when Bruce is done talking with you, just go on up to Thor's floor and check out what's up there. I'm sure you'll like your version of door number three." he hit the button to go down, took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, and then placed his hands behind his back. "I look like a badass." he said as the doors closed. Loki rolled his eyes.

"He isn't full of himself at all, is he?" Loki jumped and turned to see Bruce standing there, propped against the doorframe.

"Not in the slightest." Loki replied. Bruce shook his head and smiled.

"Come on inside the lab, I actually have something I want to show you." he turned and walked back inside the room.

When Loki stepped inside, he was amazed. The room was large and there were strange gadgets all over the place, a large computer screen lined the back wall entirely, with strange calculations covering it, but that wasn't what amazed him the most, what did was that on the table before him, was the scepter.

"How did you come across this?" Loki asked as he stared down at it.

"They took it, don't you remember? Natasha was the one who was holding it when we came to get you out of the tower." he said.

Loki's hand went to the back of his head. There was a large knot there that would never heal, that of which he was sure.

"I'm sorry, that was kinda mean of what I did." Bruce said. Loki shook his head.

"In all honesty, doctor, I deserved it." he replied. Bruce's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"You admit that? Wow, I never expected that from you." he picked up an instrument that Loki had never seen before. He held the instrument a few inches above the scepter and every time he'd move the instrument, it whirled. It'd go higher and lower in different places, when he reached the source of its power, the instrument started wailing.

"Jeez, I'd love to know what this thing is made out of." Bruce scratched his head.

"Nothing of this planet, that much I will say." Loki said.

"That much I do know, but I didn't bring you here to talk about this thing, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"And what would that be, doctor?"

"Have a seat." he motioned to the stool that Loki hadn't noticed when he came in. He sat down and Bruce sat down on his own stool that was across the table from him and just stared. After a moment, Loki felt awkwardness set in and started to shift his eyes to look around the room.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I'm deducing you. I can tell that you're a lot like me." Bruce said.

"And how is that?" he asked.

"You think yourself a monster, just like I do." he said.

"If you can prove to me otherwise that I'm not, I will believe it for eternity." he stated.

"I can prove that you're not. You've got a heck of a past from what Thor's told me. I mean, not knowing the truth about yourself is something that I wouldn't be too fond of, but here's the thing, just because you are different from others, doesn't make you any less of a person, but it's up to you to decide what you want to do with it. Like with the Other Guy. I realized that becoming him would help others as long as I just remembered that it _was_ going to help others. Not one person was harmed the last time I transformed into him…save for your brother…and…well you."

"What did you do to Thor?" he asked.

"I might have…punched him. It's the Other Guy's way of showing affection, I don't know."

"So when you were using me to make crevices in the floor, you were showing me love?"

"No, I was beating you up because you had pissed me off." he replied honestly.

"Ah, I see. I must say that I actually needed that." Loki said.

"Care to elaborate?" Bruce asked.

"I was not in my right mind; I shall leave it at that. May I ask why you are doing with my…I mean, the scepter? Do you plan on using it in some odd concoction for Stark or anything of that nature?"

"No actually, I'm trying to see if there is a way to maybe tone down its power, but as of this moment, I can't find anything that would even remotely make it simmer." Bruce said.

"It's because it knows its master is not holding it. Will you trust me enough to prove to you what I mean?" Bruce gave him a long, hard look and then nodded his head.

"I trust you." Carefully, Loki picked the scepter up from the holder and they watched as the power source shone brightly, illuminating the room with a blue glow.

Loki looked at it for a moment, holding it delicately as if it were a child. His face then twisted into one of disgust. This thing was what had made others monsters, Clint, Dr. Selvig, and almost Tony Stark himself. The only thing that had kept him from turning into one of his minions was the "heart" that was there to keep the shrapnel from reaching his real heart. It had also been what he used to murder that agent as well as others, but the agent stuck out in his mind the most. He closed his eyes and the memory tore through him.

"_Move away please." Loki placed his hands in the air for the second time in a matter of hours. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?" Loki had tricked the poor man into believing he was there before him when he'd gone, stolen the scepter, and he stabbed him in the back, right through his chest._

_He heard Thor scream as the agent fell to the floor, slamming against the wall as he reached it. He showed Thor the blood and had a sick smile on his face._

_After causing the cage drop from the helicarrier and Loki was just about to make his exit, the agent had made a final stand against him. He'd told him that he was going to lose because he lacked conviction and he had been correct on all accounts. Loki could still feel the pain in his stomach from the explosive blast. Whatever had been in there had done the trick. _

"Loki. Loki." Bruce touched his arm and it broke him from his thoughts. "What did you just see?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've got tears sliding down your face, that's why." he said.

Loki reached up and touched his cheek, he was right, he was crying.

"I saw that…agent. The man who took a stand against me, one who had no powers of his own." he was desperately attempting to keep his voice from cracking.

"Agent Coulson. But, if you say you were under someone else's control, then don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault."

"But what if it was my fault? What _if_ I did it intentionally, out of sheer spite for him standing against me." he snarled.

"I don't believe you did." Bruce said.

"You are the first human to actually trust me fully. Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I know deep down, that the old Loki, as Thor said, is still there. If he weren't, you wouldn't be feeling sorry for what you did to Coulson. That shows that there really is a human being in there, just like me." he smiled a warm smile. Loki couldn't believe it. This man really did trust him, even after all the chaos and madness he had caused, this man was willing to give him a second chance.

Before Loki could put the scepter back onto the holder, Natasha opened the door and gasped.

"Drop it, Loki!' she shouted. He turned quickly and Bruce looked around him, she was pointing her gun right at him and her finger was pressing the trigger lightly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Don't you love me? Ok, I know what you're thinking, Loki is kind of a wuss at the end this chapter, but admit it, if you had done horrible things to people but one person chose to forgive you immediately for what you had done, wouldn't you become a little emotional? I hope that I didn't let you down and keep checking back for another update soon!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S.: I'm running off what Hiddleston said about Loki being in the seventh circle of Hell. **

**Things to keep in mind:  
- Loki's shoulder (Next chapter will explain this)  
- How heavy the combat boots are  
-The pizza incident  
- Thanos talking about Loki and Hell (Next chapter will explain this as well)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast, you breathe into me at last -Skillet_

**Stark Tower**

"Drop it, Loki!' she shouted. He turned quickly and Bruce looked around him, she was pointing her gun right at him and her finger was pressing the trigger lightly.

"Natasha, he's not doing anything wrong." Bruce said, jumping to his defense.

"No, he's got you under his power. Loki, drop it now or I will shoot you right between your eyes." she said gruffly.

"I am not under his power, he was showing me something. He showed me how the scepter works, it listens only to its master, he is its master." he said. Loki was still staring at Natasha, completely horrified. He'd been shot before and even though his armor had kept it from penetrating him, the impact alone had been awful.

"Come here, doctor, you need to show me." she nodded her head for him to come to her, never breaking eye contact with Loki.

Bruce sighed and did as she said, when she checked his eyes and saw they were still brown and didn't have any dark circles around them, she holstered her gun.

"Sorry. I can't take any chances." she said.

"That I understand. It is not a problem, I actually doubted myself momentarily. It still answers to me, and I'm quite shocked that it does. Doctor, will you make sure that I never touch it again?" Loki placed it down on the holder.

"I will do my best, but I think Natasha will do a better job of that. I'm not one to be fighter. I leave that to the Other Guy." he said.

"Yeah, if he tries to do anything," Loki cut her off.

"You'll kill me. I know this frontwards and backwards. You seem a little proud of this, you say it all the time." he said.

"Hey, when you get to say that you killed a god, why not tell everyone?"

"Y wouldn't go through with it. You don't have that in you anymore. I can feel it." he said. There was a moment of silence, not a one of them could find anything to say. Bruce kept looking back and forth between Loki and Natasha, they were staring directly at one another, he wondered if they could hear one another's thoughts, it wouldn't surprise him a bit in the least. He knew their stories, he didn't know Natasha's all that well, but he knew about how she had once been, a vicious killer and Loki had been the same way.

_Maybe she's the one who can save him. _he thought, but then let it slide into the back of his mind. He wouldn't bet on it, but he would keep it logged away.

"Is everything ok here?" Bruce asked finally.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to take a little walk, Bruce, will you keep an eye on Loki until Captain gets here? He's moving in today and Loki could be of some help to him. Right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I will help the solider. I will have no quarrel with doctor Banner. I promise." he said.

"All right, bye." she turned on her heel and hurried from the room. She anxiously waited for the elevator to reach the floor and as soon as it did, she dashed inside and pushed the button for the main floor. She had to get away from this. All of it. She didn't know how she was going to put up with this. He'd been there for three days and he was all ready causing her trouble. She'd have to fix that, she just wasn't sure how.

Just as the elevator reached the main floor, it opened and she nearly knocked Steve over on her way out.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she said.

"No harm done, ma'am. I'm still standing." he smiled. She was proud of him, he was now ok with talking to a woman.

"That I can see. Loki's on Bruce's floor, the third one. Go get him away from Bruce and the scepter before he causes issues." she went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"What's the matter? You look flustered." he said.

"Nothing, I just want to go for a walk, you need to get moved in and I'll only be in the way. Bye." she broke free from his grasp and was out the door before anything more could be said. She was in such a rush, she didn't even see Tony pass her by on his way into the building.

"What's up with her?" Tony asked, taking a blueberry from the bag he was holding and popped it in his mouth.

"Not too sure, but I think we should find out. First though, let me go get Loki, I'm sure he's strong enough to help me carry this stuff in. You gonna help me too?" Tony gave him an "are you kidding me" face.

"Hell no, you can do it yourself. I mean, after all, you're the souped up solider here, not me. I've got to work on something in the lab."

"New car?" Steve asked.

"No!" Tony rushed off to the elevator without even a backward glance. Steve watched as the elevator's number said that it was going down, yep, that's exactly where he was going.

He rolled his eyes and waited for the elevator to return. As soon as it did, he made sure to get up to the third floor. Loki and Bruce were still in the lab; Loki was telling him about what all the scepter could be used for, getting even more disgusted as he informed him.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said as he entered the lab. Loki quickly turned, hoping that he could block the weapon from his view. "Loki. I wouldn't mind a bit of help, I don't have much, just a few boxes, will you give me a hand? My floor I think is the second. That's what Miss Potts told me the other day."

"Of course. It'll be no problem, right Loki?" Bruce asked.

"Not one." he replied.

They all went down to where Steve had his six boxes, they'd been delivered to the tower by movers, but they had seen no point in taking them upstairs, so Steve had told them to just leave them and he'd take care of it. Tony was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Changed my mind, decided that I'd be nice and help." he said. He was now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Glad to hear it, here, I'll take this one, it's the heaviest." Steve said.

"No, no, I've got it." Loki interjected.

All of them watched as he grabbed the largest box and hoisted it up and propped it against his shoulder. Tony's mouth hung open while Bruce and Steve just watched with amazement.

"Good God, how are you doing that?" Tony asked.

"With simple movements and gestures, you do them every day." Loki replied as he went and stood by the elevator door.

"This is just a question and it ties in with this, but how old are you exactly?" Tony asked.

"What year is this?" Loki asked.

"2,012." Steve replied.

Loki stared off into space with a look of concentration on his features. After about thirty seconds, he answered.

"1,047 years."

"DAMN! YOU'RE _REALLY _SPRY FOR AN OLD MAN!" Tony yelled. Loki chuckled.

"In your years though, I'm thirty-one years old. So, it is not an abnormality." he said.

"You are freaking over a thousand years old and you tell me that's not abnormal? Someone please explain to me what normal is." Tony had thrown his hands in the hair and was looking at the other two men in the room; they were just shaking their heads.

"Let's just get this done." Steve said.

They all got the boxes up to Steve's floor, it was blue but the walls in the bedroom were red and white. Steve only had a few things, one being his uniform.

"Glad to see you got it fixed." Bruce said as he touched the stitched area where he'd been shot by one of the Chitauri.

"Well, I couldn't change how it looked. Agent Coulson spent a lot of time designing…it," he looked over at Loki who was looking at the floor. "So might as well keep it the way it is, right?"

"I like that idea, spangly, I like it." Tony said. "Rock of Ages, look sharp." Loki looked up at him and glared at him. His face was fully devoid of color now; Steve's words had struck him hard.

"I wish to go to my chambers." he brushed past Steve on his way out the door and was still frowning as he did so. Instead of going to Thor's floor, he went to Bruce's. He needed to get to that scepter.

He hoped that Stark, Banner, and Captain wouldn't catch him, wouldn't pay any attention to his true destination. He hastened into the lab and the weapon immediately lit up. He snatched it from its place and pain shot through him. He let out a sharp yell and fell to his knees. He tried to drop the scepter, but he didn't have enough time. He fell flat on his face and blacked out, but not entirely.

_The world around him swirled and finally, he saw that he was in a room that looked as if it had been torn apart. A few burn marks lined the walls that were left and the glass was shattered out of two windows but one was still intact. _

"_What has happened here?" he asked._

"_I'm thrilled that you asked that question." he spun around and from out of the shadows, stepped a woman with the top half of her face covered with a red and black mask, her nose and mouth were completely visible. Her outfit matched her mask and clung to her body, he wasn't sure what it was made out of entirely, but he figured that it was easier to move around in than what he'd seen Natasha wearing the day before._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_You will know me in time." she replied as she moved closer._

"_I wish not to know you with time, I want to know _now._" he demanded._

"_Oh calm down, Your Majesty. Yes, I know who you are." he had made a face when she had called him Majesty. "You don't think I paid attention when I was a little girl in school, learning about the gods and goddesses. Is Asgard really as beautiful as they describe it?" she asked, moving even closer to him._

"_Tell me who you are and I will tell you what you desire." she growled and shoved him out of her way. She crossed over to the broken window and looked out. He followed her but he only saw darkness and nothing more. _

"_You don't listen the first time around, do you? I thought you were supposed to be brilliant, crafty, but you're an idiot, just as he said."_

"_He?" Loki asked._

"_Yes. He. You know him, large, ugly, purple, and straight up evil? Yep. He's still around and he's looking for you. Well, actually, he knows where you are all ready but he's not going to get you. Not just yet." she turned her head and smirked at him. He swallowed hard, but his face showed no fear._

"_Ah, well, that's good to hear. You work for him, don't you?" he asked._

"_Indeed I do, indeed I do. He favors me over you, he knows I can get the job done, whilst you, you faltered. Failed. Just like you did with your father." he swung his arm around to hit her, but she jumped back and was sticking to the wall, like a spider._

"_Face me!" he screamed. She laughed evilly._

"_Oh please. You couldn't beat me if you wanted to, not even with that thing right there." she pointed at the scepter still in his hand._

"_Really?" he raised it to her but she was far too fast for him to see. He felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face. Dropping the scepter, he clutched his cheek and felt blood on his hands._

_He could only see out of his left eye for a few second and his right eye's view came back slowly, but from that side, everything was red._

_She held up her hand and he saw that her nails were long, sharp, and drenched in his blood. She looked at it, then back at him and raised her other hand, motioning for him to see what she'd done._

"_See what you made me do? I don't like doing that. If you were to cooperate with me, you might get off easy." she said, wiping her hand off on her leg._

"_Ha. You are quite the talented liar. You could care less about me, Thanos will kill me, I know this for a sure fact." he said, his hand still on his cheek._

"_Well, he might not if I can sweet talk him, but I dunno, I'm enjoying this right now. Wow, I really did damage to your face!" she cackled._

"_What about that new agent? Renner? What is her part in all of this?"_

"_Who is that? I've never heard of her before." she asked, puzzled._

"_I saw her eyes and I saw the necklace around her neck. Do not lie to me! She's innocent, you leave her be!" he yelled. A sharp pain then hit his side and he fell to the floor on his back, he was now staring up at her. She placed her booted foot on his chest and her hands on her hips._

"_She's not as innocent as you think. You really don't know anything do you? I'm going to be excited when he comes after you, I want to see him kill you." she pressed down a little harder on his chest. "You once could have been a great ruler, but now you can't do anything by yourself." she leaned down close to his face and place her hand on the right side of his still bleeding face. "Puny god." A blinding flash of light engulfed him and then everything was completely black._

* * *

Natasha walked with her hands in her pockets trying to clear her head. She was really wondering if Loki was doing as he had said or if he had manipulated Bruce into doing as he said. She wondered truly if Loki could change his ways, it was hard to believe that someone with that past could change, but then again, she did.

She took in a deep breath and stopped, right in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked around her and saw she had ended up in Times Square, God, she must have been walking for at least half an hour to have gotten this far.

All the lights were flashing before her, all of them pretty. Hard to believe that if Clint hadn't made that call, she wouldn't be there to look at it all. She glanced up at the sky, it was cloudless and sunny, beautiful. She smiled up at it, hoping God or someone was smiling down at her, but then her heart sank, how could anyone love someone who murdered others for the sake of money…or power, like Loki had. The sound of her cell phone ringing made her jump and she looked down at her pocket where the device rested.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Agent Romanoff, it's Tony,"

"I know who it is, I've got caller ID."

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass, it's Loki, he was lying on the floor in Bruce's lab, the scepter was by his side, but there were slash marks on the right side of his face and we couldn't get him to respond. Blood was everywhere, we don't know if he caused it or if someone else did, how someone could have gotten in is a mystery. You better get to SHIELD's HQ fast." She hadn't realized it, but she had covered her mouth when he had said that blood had been everywhere.

"O-Ok, I'm on my way." she put the cell phone back in her pocket and to her surprise, a SHIELD vehicle pulled up beside her and the driver motioned for her to get in. She knew his name but at the moment, she drew a blank, all she cared about was finding out just what the hell had happened and who the hell had caused it.

* * *

**If y'all want me to be honest, I loved writing the scene with Loki being confronted. By the way, thank you for all the lovely reviews and story alerts and favs, it does my heart good to see them! I'm crossing my fingers that maybe I can get 100 reviews, but I'm not gonna be pushy. I really think the story will be ending within about…six more chapters? Think y'all can handle that? Love y'all and keep on the look out!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S. I appreciate y'all telling me I keep the characters in character. I'm for real doing my best! (: And keep all the things in mind from earlier! Don't forget!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Loki began to shake. He was starting to sweat and his lungs felt as if they were burning. He grasped around, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. He screamed out and then he felt something, or someone rather, take his hand in theirs. It was a soft hand, it belonged to a woman.

"Loki. Loki, it's going to be all right." Her voice was soft and soothing, like Frigga's had been when he had had nightmares as a child. He felt his body start to cease shaking and his breathing became normal, his lungs no long feeling like they were in a horrible fire. He opened his eyes and saw that his hand was being held by none other than Natasha.

"W-what has happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"That's what I was here to ask you. Who did this to your face?" she released his hand and ran her index finger over the all ready healing cut.

"I do not know…I just remember taking the…scepter and that was it. I believe that someone was trying to steal it from you. I sensed it." he said.

"You're lying, now, I'll ask again, who did this to you?" she repeated.

He sighed; he knew he wasn't going to win. "I had taken the scepter myself, I was not planning on using it for my own gain, but I was going to simply find a way to destroy it. It would have been hard, but doable. When I had taken it in my hands, it came alive and all I can remember is falling to the floor and then, this woman appeared in my head. My knowledge of her is lax, but there was one thing I will not forget about her."

"And that would be?" she asked.

"It was as if she were…were a spider. She could hold onto the wall and was inhumanly fast. She was also very strong, as you can all ready tell with my face." he said.

"A spider? Like, a woman with spider like abilities? Heh, I guess anything is possible in this weird world we live in." she said. "What else can you remember about her? Any features, what?"

"I couldn't see her face, the upper half of her face was covered by a mask that was red and black, her mouth and nose were visible, and she had on this skin tight outfit that was also red and black, how she moved in such a garment, I will never understand, but she did this to me. Have I been in a sleeping state for long?"

"Four days." she replied. His eyes grew wide.

"Surely you jest." he said. She shook her head.

"Not in the least." she replied.

"And have you been here the entire time?" he asked.

"She has. It's a little creepy." Both of them looked up and saw Tony standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"What is _that_?" Loki asked, pointing at the flowers.

"Flowers, they're from Pepper. I feel like an ass carrying them in here." he examined them and rolled his eyes. He threw them and they landed on Loki's lap.

"How is it creepy, Stark? He's been my responsibility for quite some time now." Natasha stated, rising to her feet.

"Well, the fact you've refused to leave his side is a little odd, but that's just my observation." he said.

"Look, Stark, I hate repeating myself, but I will, he is _my _responsibility and no one else's, do you understand me?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and growing impatient.

"Excuse me, but he is _our _responsibility, we all have a part in watching out for him, not just you, though I think that you might take your job a little more seriously than us." he shot back.

"You both realize I am still in your presence?" Loki asked. "I'm not too fond of you both arguing over me."

"We're not fond of it either, sorry about that." Natasha said.

"Sorry 'bout that, when you think you're gonna be ready to learn some more combat skills?" Tony asked as he came into the room and moved Natasha out of his way so that he could sit in her chair.

She threw her hands in the air and shook her head. "Is that all you care about? Him fighting?"

"Hey, when someone tries to rip most of your face off, you kinda hope that the person can defend themselves better next go around." Tony said.

"I agree with Mr. Stark on that one, if ever she appears again, I want to make her feel the same pain that she's made me feel. That bitch." both Tony and Natasha looked at Loki as if he was a creature from another planet, though technically he was, it was different in this case.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Tony yelled as he hugged Loki.

"OW!" Loki shouted and Tony quickly released him.

"My bad." Tony said. Loki held up his shaky left hand.

"No true harm done, but may I make two small requests?" he asked.

"Sure, what?"

"One, will you please take these back to Miss Pepper? Tell her to put them in my room for me, I plan on returning today if at all possible, and two, will you vacate the room for a few moments? I'd like to speak with Natasha alone." he said.

Tony looked offended but just let out an exasperated sigh. "All right, I will leave you two alone, and are you sure you just don't want me to you, y'know, chunk these in the trash?" he asked as he picked up the flowers.

"Yes, I am sure. Miss Potts paid for those herself, so please respect the fact she thought about me." Loki replied.

"Wow. I'm getting taught a lesson on morals from a once bat shit crazy demigod. Go figure." he exited the room and Natasha took her seat back.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"You wish to know why my left shoulder hurts whenever it is touched. I can see it on your face." he said. She shrugged.

"I admit it, I'm curious. Tell me what's up with it? Is it pulled out of joint and you don't know how to put it back in place?" she asked.

"No, I'll show you." With a moment of hesitation, he took in a deep breath and pulled the shirt that SHIELD had placed on him over his head and Natasha felt her stomach drop and she got sick. She hadn't noticed it before, but on Loki's left shoulder, a large handprint was there.

"What the hell? How did I miss that?" she asked.

"That I don't know, but, this is how I was saved." he said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Thanos. He did it."

"Who is that and how?"

"It's kind of a long story, so I will sum up most of it. Thor told you of how I "committed suicide", did he not?" she nodded. "I did indeed die, and I went to what you people call "Hell", the seventh circle if I remember correctly. I was tortured; forever going to burn for my heinous crimes, but Thanos had another idea. Somehow, I never asked because I didn't care, he grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me out, leaving his imprint as he did so. All these scars that you see are from torture, but Thanos made this one the worst of all, to make sure that I would never forget what he did for me. Thanos is the root of all evil, and I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He had "saved" me and all he asked in return was for the universe to be his, but I, being cunning, asked him for something as well, your world. All that I cared about was being king, but now I realize that being a king is not my top priority anymore. It never really was I think." he said. "Why are you crying?"

Natasha had never realized it, but as she had listened to his story, she had begun to cry. She wiped her eyes quickly and cast her eyes to the floor.

"That's awful." she whispered.

"It really is, but trust me, I don't think you'll be going there." her head snapped up and he was smiling.

"Oh please, Clint told you all the things I've done, there's no saving someone like me." she said.

"Everyone can be saved. It's up to them though if they want it or not." he leaned over and wiped a tear away from her cheek and she laughed a little.

"That tickled." she said.

"Sorry, Asgardian hands are known to be quite soft." he said. "Well, the human form anyway."

"There are two forms?" she asked.

"To them, no, me, yes. I'm actually something different than them. Have you ever heard of the realm of Jotunheim?"

"Yes, let me tell you, I sat at home and read all I could about Norse mythology." she said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Leave the sarcasm to Stark, the Jotuns are not human in appearance. They are called Frost Giants. They are large blue creatures with horrifying red eyes and are extraordinarily tall."

"Taller than you and Thor?"

"Much. If I could say their height in human terms, they are probably over ten feet. And trust me, the last thing that you want is a Frost Giant coming right at you." he explained. "I guess that the Allfather took everything away from me when he stripped me of my magic. I can thank him for that."

"I'll say. That'd be one weird ass thing to see walking around here." she added.

"I'm sure it would." he said. "How much would you like to wager that Stark has been standing outside the door with his ear pressed to it this entire time?"

"Hold on and I'll check. Shh." she put her finger to her lips and crept over to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and then yanked it open. Not only did Tony fall at her feet, but so did Clint, who had landed on top of him.

"The both of you're so damn nosy." she said.

"I was just making sure you were fine." Clint said.

Tony started muttering something that none of them could make out.

"What, Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Get. off. ME!" he shouted.

"Oh! Sorry!" Clint jumped up and helped Tony to his feet.

"Good God, that looks awful." Tony said as he walked toward Loki and held his finger an inch from touching it.

"Try to imagine what it feels like." Loki said.

"I'd rather not. That makes me nauseated just looking at it. Barton, come look at this!" Tony said, motioning for him to come closer.

Clint looked at Natasha, as if asking if he had permission. She nodded and he hastened over to see.

"Why do I suddenly feel as if I am the world's largest freak show attraction?" Loki asked as he looked at Tony and Clint, who were too close for his liking.

"Don't worry about it, no wonder it hurts when I touch your shoulder. Sorry about that." Tony said.

"You didn't know, it's not your fault." he replied.

Tony sniffled. "I'm so proud of you, you're learning how to say more contractions! I'm so proud of him, Barton!" Tony's voice had escalated an octave with the last sentence.

"Ok you two, Stark, I'm sure you don't have a valid reason to be here, so why not go back to being your billionaire, narcissistic self and let Clint tell me what he needs to tell me." she said, grabbing hold of both of their collars and tugging them backwards away from Loki who was trying not to grin at how ridiculous both of them had looked. They were looking at his imprint as if had been a marvel, wide eyes and all.

Tony scoffed. "And how do you know that I don't have some important information for you as well?"

"If you had had something important to tell me, you'd have all ready said it and not been looking at Loki's shoulder as if it were a spectacle on display." she replied.

"But look at it! It's awesome! And apparently, Hell is real. What's it like?" Tony asked.

"Oh my God, please go away, questions later." she shoved Tony out the door and slammed it close, placing her back to it and putting all her weight against it so that he couldn't reenter. "What is it, Clint?" she asked.

"I actually wanted to tell you that agent Renner needs to see you. It's urgent and I need to talk to him myself." he nodded his head at Loki.

"Oh great. Just the person I wanted to see." she said with great dislike.

"Why are you so hostile against her?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she saw Loki shaking his head violently.

"I just don't care for her, she gets on my nerves and is a major ass kisser. She won't last long, I can feel it." she said, half lying, half telling the truth.

"Learn to get along with her, if we fight against ourselves, we'll get nowhere. I'd hurry up and see what she wants, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Clint said. There was something not right about his voice, but Natasha had no other choice than to trust him.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes." she said.

As soon as Natasha was gone, Clint turned on Loki, his face angry.

"Did you do this to yourself? Are you provoking us to believe that someone else did this to you?" he asked harshly. Loki just stared at him, his face void of all expressions.

"Are you truly so thick as to believe that I would really do this to myself? Does my hand look large enough to do this? I wouldn't even know how to do such a thing."

"Oh yeah, right, I know about you, you loved trouble and mischief." he shot back.

"Yes, yes I do. I will never **not** love it, but I'm not causing it now, my main focus is to find this woman who did this to my face and to stop Thanos from coming after all of you."

"Who in the hell is that?"

"I don't have that much time to explain who he is. He's evil and every synonym in between and he will come after all of you. All he cares about is power and taking what he thinks is his. He is what I once was. You have to believe my words. I would not lie about something as important as this." Loki pleaded. He couldn't believe that he had had to do such a thing, but it was the only way.

Clint just stared at him, glaring at him, to see if he were lying. This man had possessed him and caused him to kill agents and make an attempt at his best friend. He clutched his fist and then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I believe you. But let me tell you something right now, if you're lying, I will personally put an arrow through your eye socket and then blow it up. Do you understand?" Loki nodded.

"I do. I don't want anyone to be harmed. The only person that I wish to be harmed is myself if it should be so." he stated.

"Hm. Spoken like a true SHIELD agent. I'm surprised." Clint said. "Well, I still haven't had my chance to spend a definite amount of time with you, I was truly only supposed to get Nat, but when I saw what was on you, I had to ask. First, I'll see if you are cleared and if you are, be ready for some serious training. Trust me, this type of training is going to be one of the hardest, if not the hardest you've ever had." With that, he left Loki alone, wondering what he was going to be taught. What could be harder than what Natasha was training him to do? Then he remembered and groaned. Shooting. Oh what fun that was going to be.

* * *

**There. I added in a little Natasha/Loki moment for ya, next chapter though, ya gonna get a lot, so whoo! Uh, not much to really say about this chapter other than the fact that this was my take on what Tom Hiddleston had said about Loki being in Hell, the seventh circle and no, before any of you say anything, I did not take the idea of Thanos' hand print being on Loki from Supernatural. It was sheer coincidence. So! Y'all know the drill about reviews and such, and I want to thank you all SO much for the 104 alerts and 57 favorites! (:**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_You're the only one who matters and the only one for me, now I'm lonelier than ever, only your love can save me, I've wanted this forever and I want you all for me, you can put me back together, only your love can save – My Darkest Days_

**SHIELD HQ**

Loki was cleared the next day and just as he said, Clint was ready for some heavy training. Natasha had wanted to watch this; she knew that it was going to be an interesting feat, especially seeing as Loki was still a little on edge with him. They were in another training room where a table with a variation of weapons lay, from a handgun to knives, and for some odd reason, an apple, they were there.

"Ok, which one do you want to try first?" Clint asked, holding up a glock 23 and then an arrow.

"Uh…let's try that first." Loki said pointing at the arrow.

"Good choice. All right, now, to be a great archer, you've got to get acquainted first with your bow. I have a name for mine actually. Her name is Wendy, she's my pride and joy." he picked up his own bow which was conveniently all ready opened and ready to go.

Loki gave Natasha a "is he nuts?" look and she just bowed her head and started laughing silently.

"I have to ask, what made you decide to pick this first?" he asked as he put the arrow in place.

"I once knew how to do this perfectly, I had a uh, friend teach me. She was one of the best archers in all of Asgard." he said.

"Was? What happened to her?" Natasha chimed in.

"Oh, she couldn't live as long as I could. She's been dead for over three hundred years now." he said.

"Damn, she hung in there, didn't she?" Clint said as he placed arrowheads on a few arrows.

"Amora, she was quite an interesting specimen. That isn't really a major factor though, she just showed me how to point and shoot, I wasn't that great but I'm sure you can show me more." Loki said.

"Yes. Yes I can. First off, I want you to show me what you can do." he handed Loki the bow where he'd all ready placed an arrow on the string for him.

Loki held up the bow, he placed his thumb lightly on the edge of his lower lip and lowered his shoulder to be even with the arrow. He let out a long breath of air and then released. The string hit him in the arm and pain wracked through him, causing him to let out a loud yelp and hunch over, clutching the crook of his elbow.

Clint had started laughing hysterically, but when he looked at Natasha and saw the expression on her face, he glanced over at the target and saw that it had hit the dead center of it.

"I'll be damned." he said.

"What?" Loki shouted, still rubbing his arm. He too then looked at the target and his eyes grew wide.

"Ok, Amarillo or Armadillo or whatever must have taught you some mystic mumbo jumbo, how'd you do that?" Clint asked. Loki shrugged.

"I told you, Amora taught me when we were young. I guess I could do better than I thought."

"I'll say." Natasha said as she walked toward the target, Clint and Loki moved behind her to get a closer look. She placed her hand on the arrow and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. She tugged harder, nothing.

"Damn, that took some real force to put this in there that deep." she yanked once more and this time, it came loose. She stumbled backwards and if Loki hadn't been there to catch her, she'd have fallen at his and Clint's feet.

"Nice catch." Natasha said as she looked up at him, his arms were hooked under her armpits. "Thanks for saving my ass, literally." he pushed her to her feet and handed Clint the arrow, he was glaring at Loki but he shook the thought away.

"I want to see that again. Here, use this one this time." he took his bow from Loki's hand and grabbed another bow from the table. He shoved it in his hand along with an arrow. Loki held it for just a moment and gave Natasha a nervous look. The look suddenly changed into a devilish grin and without looking, he placed the arrow on the string, moved to where his torso and bow were facing the target, pulled back, and fired. Natasha and Clint watched the arrow soar through the air and sure enough, it hit the target dead in the center once again.

"Well, you've had over Jesus Christ knows how many years of toning your skills. I want you to try one more thing before we move onto the gun. You've showed that you've got some awesome reflexes, but let's see if you've still got them. Tasha, come here please." he motioned for her to stand next to him and she looked at him uneasily.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Oh no, not me, you." he said. He handed her his bow. He took an arrow and the apple from the table.

"Oh hell no! You're fucking crazy! I'm not doing this again!" she exclaimed.

"Language, Tasha. Not in front of our guest."

"Oh shut up! I'm not doing this!" she tried to hand him the bow back.

"Come on, Nat." he leaned in closer and whispered: "He won't miss." He placed the apple on her head and handed her the arrow. "All right, Loki. This is what you're going to do. You've got to show me that you can still catch an arrow. I want you to turn your back to me and Tasha's going to fire an arrow at you. When you hear it coming, turn around, grab it, and fire it back at her, tying to hit the apple on her head. Got it?" Loki gulped.

"I. I d-don't think that this is a wise decision." he stuttered.

"Nah! She'll be fine! Ready Nat?" Clint asked.

"R-Rrrrr."

"She's ready. Go ahead and turn around Loki."Clint used his index finger to signal him to turn around.

"Allfather, please don't let me miss." he took in a slow, steady breath and clutched the bow in his left hand whilst limbering the fingers on his right.

"Don't miss." Natasha muttered.

She pulled the bow back and let the string loose.

Loki heard the whooshing of the air that the arrow let off. At the precise moment, he zipped around, grabbed the arrow mid flight, placed it in his own bow's string and fired it back. Natasha had no idea anything had happened until she saw that Clint was holding half the apple in his hand.

"Well done! I figured you could do it. Tasha, you all right?" she was frozen n place, she was clenching her hands so hard that they were turning white, but she was too terrified to move.

"Nat?" Clint asked as he touched her shoulder.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled. She used the bow to start hitting him with but immediately abandoned it and started using her fists.

"Natasha! Stop!" Loki rushed over and did his best to yank her off him. It took him two full attempts to get her completely off him, but she was still thrashing about.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Sh-h, calm down." he wrapped his arms tighter around her and steadied her. "It's fine, see? Not a hair on your head is disturbed. Though for him, I cannot say the same." Clint was pulling himself up off the floor, covering his bloody nose.

"I told you he wouldn't miss." he said.

"Hey, Loki, you can let me go now." Natasha said.

"Oh, right." he dropped his arms, his hands running down the curve of her waist, causing her to shiver a tad.

"Agent Barton, shouldn't we get a healer in here to stop the bleeding?" he asked.

"Nah, Milanski all ready hates me enough as it is for seeing me some many times, it's all ready stopping, see? Let's move on. Tasha, seeing as I owe you, would you like to show him how to shoot a gun?"

"You really would trust me with a fire arm? After what you just did?" she asked.

"That's showing how much faith I have in you that you won't do anything. Come on, Nat, this is your crowning glory." He grabbed the glock from the table and held it out for her to take.

With a snarl, she snatched it from his hand and turned off the safety.

"Ok, first thing you need to know about a gun is that they're not toys, blah blah blah, you're not a child, you know they're dangerous. As I understand, you've had a few shots fired at you, right?" she asked.

"Yes…my collarbone still hurts." Loki replied.

"Just be glad none of those things actually penetrated your skin. I wish we had the same type of leather that you had, you think Asgard might have an online catalogue?" Natasha smiled and winked at Clint who was chuckling and folding his arms over his chest.

"A what?" Loki asked.

"Never mind, here is the proper way to hold a gun." she held it up with her left hand on the grip while he right hand was on the bottom of it. She had her arms extended out, though at this time, they were aimed at the floor.

"See? If you have two, then you just have to aim and go, seeing you don't have much a choice in that matter. The most important thing to do when you go to shoot is to never close one of your eyes, keep them both open. It won't help you at all if one is closed; it just blocks your vision and could cause you to miss a side attack. Cover your ears." she pointed the gun at the human like target, giving Clint and Loki enough to cover their ears.

"Ready!" Clint shouted.

With perfect aim, the bullet hit the target in the center of its forehead.

"It's not as complicated as it seems, but I'm sure you've all ready picked it up after observing what happened with you and Clint." she placed the gun in Loki's hand and walked over to the table and picked up a gun.

"You proved you can do things with no sound at all; let's see if you can still do it with all manner of things going on around you." she nodded at Clint who grabbed a gun as well and stood in one of the corners on the far side of the room with the gun pointed towards the ceiling.

"Hold the gun up the way I told you." he tried to mirror her pose but didn't do it exactly the way she wanted.

"No. Softer, you're not trying to crush it." she placed her hand under his and made him ease his grapes. "There, try that. You ready?" he nodded. "You ready too, Hawkeye?"

"Yep!" he called back.

"Ok, point and try and hit the target but don't be too slow, if you do that, you're as good as dead all ready. Go." Loki held his finger on the trigger, but when he heard Natasha and Clint's going off around him, he froze, it was hard to concentrate.

"Stop, stop." Natasha held up her hand and Clint did as she said.

"This is difficult." Loki said.

"It will be the first few times around, but you have got to get used to it, if you're going to be-" she stopped herself.

"If I'm going to what?" he asked.

"Nat, it's not official, don't say anything. Don't worry about it for now, Loki." Clint said.

"Well then, shall we try that again?" he asked.

"Hell yeah. You ready?" Natasha asked.

"As I'll ever be. Agent Barton?" Loki asked.

"I'm always ready." he fired the gun into the air and Natasha followed suit. This time, Loki didn't hesitate. He shot three shots and they all stopped. One bullet had hit the shoulder, one hit the shoulder, and another had hit the stomach.

"That's not too bad, but we still have a little ways to go yet." she said.

"For the next four hours, they worked on Loki's shooting skills, two and a half hours was dedicated to nothing but that task until he could at least shoot the target in the chest once. The last half was dedicated to Natasha and Clint sparring with Loki, fighting him two at a time.

Even though he hadn't meant to, Loki had hit Clint in the nose causing it to start bleeding again and he'd pulled Natasha's hair too hard and she'd fallen flat on her back. She hadn't been able to contain herself. She jumped up, hit him in the stomach, and when he hunched over and was trying to breathe, she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over, he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"This is never going to end, is it?" Loki asked, still lying on the ground.

"Don't feel bad, she did the exact same thing to me...she still does it sometimes." Clint said as he helped Loki to his feet.

"Really? How do you handle it, agent Barton?" he asked.

"I'm going to let you call me Clint or Hawkeye, whichever one you prefer. And I just let her take her little rage fit out on the nearest thing, when I can't get away that is. She has one hellashish temper and can run extraordinarily fast." he replied.

"That I can see clearly. And Hawkeye? What kind of name is that?"

"You know what a hawk is right? It's a bird with spectacular eyesight, seeing as I am the best marksman that SHIELD has ever known, that's how I earned the name." Clint explained.

"I fear what nickname you all would give me." Loki chuckled.

"Oh believe me, I had quite a few, not one complimenting you at all." Clint admitted.

"I won't even speculate." Loki stated.

"Hey Loki, let's get back to Stark tower, I've had enough fun for one day." Natasha said.

"I still need to come over there and see my floor. Have you seen it yet?" Clint asked.

"No, but knowing Stark, it's gonna be purple and black." she said.

"Why did you have to tell him that purple was my favorite color?" he asked.

"He wanted to know! Besides, maybe your floor won't look as bad as mine. It goes from a black painted hallway to this really loud red color when you go into the rooms, it makes you feel like you're in-" she stopped herself for the second time. She glanced over at Loki who looked as if had hadn't even heard her.

"Never mind, let's get going. I'm sweaty and I'm tired, these things really get annoying after a while." she tugged at the front of her suit to prove it was sticking to her.

"All right, be back here at eight tomorrow morning, we've got a lot more ground to cover." Clint said.

"Sure thing, shum on, Loki." she walked out of the training room and Loki was staring at her with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked.

"She was a unique vernacular. Go on, I'll see you bright and early." With that, Clint picked up his bow and again started shooting at the target.

After arriving at Stark tower, it was as if the heavens had begun crying. The rain was pounding so hard that neither one of them could hear the elevator ding as they went up to Natasha's floor.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked with a small smile as they exited the elevator.

"In all honesty, yes I did. Except for the fact that I'm more than likely going to be in great agony tomorrow." he said with a laugh, rubbing his wrist to make a point.

"You might have a little bruise, but other than that, you should be fine." she replied. "Well, good night."

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door and after a moment of hesitation, Loki followed behind her.

"May I ask you a question?" she had been unzipping the front of her outfit and jumped when she heard him.

"Now wouldn't be the best time." she said as she quickly zipped it back up and turned to face him.

"My apologies, but I must know now." he said.

"What then?" she asked.

"Why did you trust me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you trust that I wouldn't miss? I could have killed you and Barton if I had wanted to, why did you let me do it?"

She sighed and walked to him, smiling and shaking her head.

"Because I think Clint would have gotten to you first."

"Please be serious." he said.

"I don't think you're the same as you were, at least I don't think."

"But what if I am/ I am..._was _the God of Mischief, what makes you so sure I wouldn't turn into the monster that I am?" he asked.

"You're not a monster. I will admit it, you were, but so was I. Every life can be saved, you said it yourself." she said.

"Well...would you trust me again?" he asked.

"What?" she replied with a puzzled look.

He placed his hand delicately on her cheek and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Like this." he kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled away to look at her. He waited for her to smack him or flip him over and start to beat him to a pulp, but she didn't, instead, she whispered: "Yes."

He kissed here again, each one getting deeper with each moment. Soon, they found themselves making love. Just before they had begun, a pair of evil eyes were watching them from the top of a nearby building. She had smiled a devious grin and when she saw Natasha slip Loki's shirt over his head, she laughed evilly and jumped from the roof. With a strange hand gesture, a web line flew from her wrist. She swung high above the city, all the while coming up with her plan until it was perfect.

* * *

**First off, I'm not good at writing love scenes, so I just didn't, SORRY! But, eh, at least they finally got to that point after ten chapters, right? So, I just wanted to say that this will be the last time I update for about five more days, so please be patient. I swear I'll be writing all the while though! As of this moment, I also have another story forming in my head but I refuse to write it out until this one is complete and I believe the next story will take a LOT longer than this one to actually publish. SO! I will see you again soon!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The sun shone brightly through Natasha's window. Her eyes fluttered opened and she shielded them immediately. If there was anything she hated most, it was the morning sunlight.

She groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead and that was when she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and saw that Loki was fast asleep next to her, snoring lightly.

She smiled and brushed her lips against his. He moved his head slightly before opening his eyes, taking a moment to adjust them to the sunlight.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he repeated, the volume of his voice the same as hers.

The realization hit Natasha like a freight train.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taken off guard by her outburst.

"We…We…Fuck!" she slammed her fist down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a pissed off expression.

"What did we do that was so wrong?" he asked.

"We had sex. That ISN'T a good thing." she said.

"I thought it was good…" Loki's voice trailed off when she turned her head and looked at him with an unchanged expression. She couldn't contain herself; she broke into a fit of laughter.

"I say it was amazing." she rolled over on top of him and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth.

"Wait, wait." he said in between kisses.

"What?" she asked.

"What is the time?" she stopped kissing him and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh hell!" she yelled.

"Changing words now, are we?" he asked.

"Clint is going to kick my ass! Especially if he finds out about this!" she exclaimed.

"Who says he has to? And what would be the problem if he did?"

"The guy's like my older brother, he would treat this act as such." she replied as she got up hurriedly. She went to the closet to grab some clothes.

"And that means?" he asked as he got out of the bed as well and gathered up his clothes, putting them back on.

"Do you want children?" she asked.

He made a face. "What has this to do with anything?"

"Yes or no?"

"For the sake of the argument, yes."

"If he found out, you wouldn't be able to do your half of the job. Hurry up and get out of here, I hate to rush you off." she proved it by kissing him before scurrying out of the room. "But if we're much later, Clint'll come hunting us and if he sees us on the same floor and you looking disheveled, he'll get curious and he has a way of getting information from a person. Go! Hurry!" she called from the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was still shirtless and he waited to put it on in the elevator. When he reached "his" floor, and the doors whooshed away, there stood Tony as if he had been waiting for him.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"What?" Loki asked.

"What were you doing, or should I ask _who _you were doing?"

"Pardon me?" Loki's right eye twitched slightly.

"I know that look very well. Vacant expression, tired eyes, unruly hair, either you're a Weasley or you've had a late night rendezvous. Was it the waitress?" Tony asked. Loki's cheeks turned red. "I KNEW IT!" Tony yelled with enthusiasm.

"Actually, you're far from fact, you are in the fiction section of you mind. I went for a walk early this morning and I had taken my shirt off in this…the name escapes me of this but changed my mind and put it back on. I happy now that I did due to the fact that you are standing before me." He explained.

"Why did you take your shirt off?"

"Because it's sweltering hot outside and it is clinging to my body from persperation, now, if you will excuse me, I would really like to get cleaned up and then go meet Hawk-I mean agent Barton with Natasha. Good day, Mr. Stark." Loki moved him out of his way and walked into the bedroom.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL OLD CALLING ME "MR. STARK"!" Tony shouted.

"GOOD DAY, _TONY_!" Loki shouted back. He hastened through his shower and went again to Natasha's floor.

"Clint's pissed, let's get going." Natasha shoved him back into the elevator and when they got to the lobby, they rushed outside to find that a SHIELD SUV was waiting for them, but to their disgust, Scarlett was leaning against the passenger's side door.

"I was about to worry." she said.

"I bet you were, agent Renner." Natasha said flatly.

"I really was. Agent Barton and I were horrified that something had happened to you both, but I understand oversleeping." she said. Loki and Natasha looked at her with puzzled expressions. "Let's not keep him waiting. I know he's anxious to get started with more training. He's quite the fighter." she walked around to the driver's side and got in, Loki slid into the backseat and Natasha took the passenger's.

"Do you like it on Earth, Loki?" Scarlett asked as she looked at him in the rearview mirror. He kept looking out the window, his face showed no emotion. "You still asleep back there?" she asked.

"He will only talk to certain people; I guess you're not one of those yet." Natasha said.

"How is it he warmed up to you so quickly?" Scarlett asked.

"She was the only person to ever outsmart me; she gained my respect for that." Loki spoke up.

"Really? What did she do?" she asked.

"She beat me at my own game, I believe that will suffice." he said, still staring out the window.

"Yeah, he called me a derogatory name too, he owes me something." Natasha said.

"Good job then, agent Romanoff, it must feel like an accomplishment to have done that." Scarlett said as she looked over at her and smiled.

"Yep. So proud." Natasha didn't turn her head to look at her.

"Agent Romanoff, may I ask a question?"

"Yes you may."

"Is there a reason that you have it out for me? I'm here to do the same job as you are, keep the people of the world safe. I don't want us to be on bad terms, we never know if tomorrow will come." she said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Scarlett stopped the car in front of the SHIELD building. "Have a good day." Natasha got out fast and walked inside with Loki following close behind, neither one giving her another look.

She frowned. "You will definitely be the first to go." Jessica muttered. She grabbed hold of her necklace and marched behind the pair, only she went to the control room.

"It's about damn time you both showed up." Clint said as they walked in the training room.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night." Natasha said.

"Ah, I see. Loki, there's something for you, go in the room right there and check the locker. The combination is 2-9-8-1." he pointed to the open door on the far side of the room.

He nodded and walked inside the room. He saw the locker, it being the only one. He hit the numbers on the keypad. The locker door slid away, he was shocked at the find. It was a new uniform, similar to Clint's, except for red being on the front, it was green and the rest was black. He took the jacket down first and looked at the sleeves, his breathing stopped momentarily. A gold SHIELD insignia was on it, he looked on the other, same insignia. He saw that the pants had two holsters connected on the left and right side of the waistband and of course, a pair of combat boots.

While Loki was staring at his uniform and putting it on, having closed the door first, Natasha and Clint were having a heated discussion.

"Wait, so you all made the decision without me?" she asked.

"You would have said yes, so it doesn't really matter." he replied.

"How are you so sure? What if I had wanted to say no? Do really think he's qualified for this?"

"Personally, no, but I got outvoted, I also am not going to complain, he's a damn good shot and fighter."

"Who all was there?" she asked.

"Stark, Cap, Banner, Fury, myself, and Scarlett." he said.

"Scarlett? When did she become Scarlett? And why was she there?"

"Hell if I know, I guess to just watch, but they let her vote anyway, she was on my side. She didn't think it was a good idea, but Banner, Cap, and Stark liked it."

"So all the boys got to vote but me? Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Nat, you know you have said yes, don't even pretend you wouldn't have. I don't care to be honest. I want to make sure he knows what do to. I'm also trying to figure out a way to take him down myself, just in case. He is _still _dangerous. I'm going to like him for now, but the first oddity, he's going to be on the floor or six feet under." he said.

"I know, but I don't think he'll do anything, though if he does try something, I'll help you take him down." she said.

He nodded. "Good."

"What was in that locker anyway?" The second she finished the sentence, they heard the door reopen and Loki stepped out, fully dressed in his uniform and neither of them could deny, he looked like he belonged in it.

"Hm, it's amazing what a new outfit can do for someone." Clint said.

"It feels a little strange, the front most of all." Loki moved his arms around, trying to loosen it up.

"It's a bulletproof vest, it'll take a while to get used to, but once you do, you won't even know that it's there." Clint said.

"Does it really work?" Loki asked.

"Pretty much. I mean, it's nothing compared to your…whatever you used the last time I took a shot at you, but it'll help keep anything from penetrating too hard, the only downside to it is, well, the sides. Whatever you do, don't get stabbed or shot or anything there, because you'll be s-o-l if that happens."

"S-o-l?" Loki asked.

"Shit outta luck. Congratulations Loki Laufeyson, you are now an official agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Don't fuck it up."

**Asgard Castle: Throne Room**

"Odin, I feel as if something is wrong with Loki." Frigga said.

"What is the trouble?" he asked.

"Someone is going to kill him, but that someone is using a midway to get to him." she said.

"If you wish to know a secret, I have the same feeling, but unfortunately, I cannot place who the individual is. He is not exactly a friend to anyone on Midgard." he said.

"It may not be a question of whom, but _what_. Please let him come home, Odin, I beg you."

"He has to complete the task he has been given." he said, but she was shaking her head violently.

"Damn the task! He will not survive! He is vulnerable and mortal, he will surely die if whatever it is that is after him finds him!" she explained.

"You know not of what I have seen. I believe that he will be home soon, someone has interest in him but she refuses to let it take over her fully." he said.

"What? How is that even possible?" she asked.

"All things take time. Fear not, he will return home safe and sound, but, if it will set your mind at ease, I will send Thor to him." Odin said.

"Do. He may not have come from my body, but if something were to happen to Loki again, I do not know how much longer I would last. He _is _my son." she said.

"As he is mine. I love him just as dearly as you. I will send Thor to him now." he vanished from the room, leaving Frigga alone.

**Thor's Quarters**

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were all chatting and laughing when Odin appeared before them. All jumped up from their seats and bowed down.

"Father, is something wrong?" Thor asked.

"My lady, you three." Thandral and Hogan looked at one another, how did he not know their names? "Please leave my son and I to talk. I will let you know when you may return."

"Yes, Allfather." the quartet vacated the area with great speed.

"What has happened?" Thor asked.

"Your mother fears that something or someone is gaining on Loki, to kill him. I have had the same fear, but I have faith in Loki, he is very wise, he was just directed down the wrong pathway, I would like for you to go to him and stay with him. He has comrades that you are also familiar with, I believe they call themselves "Avengers"?" Thor nodded.

"He has? I must say I am stunned by this, but I will do as you say immediately, is there anything you need to inform me of before I go?" he asked.

"Yes. Be ready for something far greater and far more terrifying than what havoc Loki has caused. Whatever this thing is, it is not something to be reckoned with."

* * *

**To me, this chapter is probably the most boring just because I actually didn't have much inspiration for this one, but I have these last two chapters and Epilogue planned and ready to go! I have no idea why, but I always saw Frigga as being the better parent as it were, not too sure if y'all feel the same way, but y'know, I tried. On a side note, I actually have the Prologue written of my next story, but I keep going back and changing things so it will probably be a little while until I post it…well, duh, due to the fact I said that I was going to finish this one first! So! Reviews are nice, Alerts are wonderful, and Favs are ALWAYS appreciated, y'all make me smile when I see those :D**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_We're in this together now, none of them can stop us now, we will make it through somehow –Nine Inch Nails_

**Los Angeles**

"It's happened, sir. It. Has. Happened." Jessica said with a large smile.

"What has happened?" Thanos asked.

"Loki and that earth woman, yep, they've had sex. It's all downhill from here." she said as she propped her feet up on the desk and fiddled with the pendant with an evil smile on her face.

"And I take it that you have a plan all ready?" he asked. She nodded

"Oh yes. I know _exactly _how to get to him. Even though he hasn't admitted it yet, I know that he loves her and I'm sure she loves him, then again, her nickname _is _the Black Widow…so the jury's still out on that one." she said.

He furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. "Black Widow? What is so significant about that name?"

"The term "Black Widow" is given to a woman who will marry or sleep with someone and then kill them, whether it be for money or just out of the thrill of it. I've read her file, she lives up to her name." she said.

"Ahh, I see. That is good then, but do not let her get to him before you can. As I said, I want him to be brought to me." Thanos said.

"I know, you've told me a million times. I've actually got a "new friend". I appreciate you giving me this thing, it's quite useful." she said as she examined the pendant.

"Of course. Who is this "friend" of yours?"

"Oh, just one Nick Fury. No one has really noticed it yet, he keeps himself hidden away like I told him to, his eyes are actually too dark for any noticeable change, though I do worry about him being near any of his agents for too long, they'll figure that something is up sooner or later. I have to ask something of you though and please do not be angry with me." he frowned just a little but nodded.

"Yes?"

"I don't want any harm to come to agent Barton. Not a hair on his head is to be touched." she said.

"Why not just use that," he pointed at the pendant. "To get him to do as you say?" he asked.

"He all ready suffered that once with _Loki_." she felt a disgusting taste in her mouth when she said his name. "I don't want him to have to go through it again."

"Very well, I will make sure that nothing happens to him. Are there any others that you wish to not be harmed?" he asked.

"Nope. The rest are open game, but you just leave that little slut to me. I'm going to have SO much fun with her. But, if I may, I want Loki to watch her suffer. Right before his very eyes. Then he will be yours for the taking. Hell, he'll come willingly if he sees her dead, got me?" she asked.

"Indeed I do." he smirked. "Indeed. I. Do."

**SHIELD Headquarters**

"How does it feel to have been defeated with your own skills?" Loki asked as he and Natasha walked down the corridor, headed to the control room.

"I should have _never _taught you how to take someone down. I'm just glad you didn't wrap your legs around my neck; you probably would have snapped it. The chest area wasn't the best choice either, but it worked. I hope Clint won't be pissed off at you_ too_ much."

Clint was following behind them, clutching his nose, blood still gushing from it.

"Oh no, but just so you know, I know where you sleep." his voice was nasally and Natasha and Loki snickered when they heard it. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! YUCK!" he shouted and then realized it had been a mistake because it only caused blood to slip into his mouth.

"Stop sounding like Donald Duck and we'll stop laughing!" Natasha called.

"Who?" Loki asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know who that is. He's just a cartoon character, you know, a drawing." she said.

"I would like to see this Donald Duck cartoon someday." he said.

"I'll show you, there's something else I wish you could see, but I don't know if that'll happen anytime soon." she said.

"And that would be?" Loki asked.

"A cloudless sky. There's nothing like it. It's so beautiful and the sky is only blue. Just beautiful." she replied.

"Maybe one will occur sometime soon." he smiled.

"Maybe." she opened the double doors and saw that Scarlett was standing where Fury usually stood, she was surveying the monitors around her.

"Downey, we need to send someone to London as fast as possible, there's something going on there that's not right. Evans, what do we have in Syria? Do we need to send agent Barton back again?"

"No, ma'am, everything is clear there." Evans replied, turning from her computer monitor.

"All right, good." Scarlett replied.

"I'll get on it straight away." Downey moved from his seat and went to another room that was connected to that one.

"Where's Director Fury?" Natasha asked as she walked onto the platform.

"He's away for a moment, he'll be back in a few minutes." she said. She looked at Clint and her eyes grew wide. "My God! What have you done to him?" she asked.

"I may have given him a bloody nose, but in my defense, he was punching me in the face." Loki said.

"Oh, well, do you need to see someone, agent Barton?" Clint shook his head.

"No, it's stopped now. I better get this blood off me before I make some of the agents in here look at me like I'm a madman. I'll catch you two later." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading for the nearest bathroom.

"God, Loki. You must pack a serious punch." Scarlett said.

"Would you like to find out?" he smiled. She chuckled.

"No, no, I believe you." she replied. "I see that they have given you your uniform, you look sharp in it." she said as she tugged at one of the sleeves.

"Thank you. Where had Director Fury gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd know." Natasha added.

"To talk to the council, I'm not too sure what they want with him, seeing as all is right in the world." Scarlett said.

"Not everything." Loki muttered.

"What was that, agent Laufeyson?" she asked. It took Loki a moment to realize that she was talking to him.

"Nothing, my throat was bothering me, that's all." he said.

"Ah, well, I hope you're not coming down with something. None of us can afford to get sick." Scarlett said.

"You have a point there. Will you tell me when Director Fury returns? I need to speak to him immediately." Natasha asked.

"Of course!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Loki, let's head back to Stark Tower, I need to talk to Cap and Clint needs to be shown his floor, which I'm sure he's "excited" to see." she said.

"As you wish." he said.

**Stark Tower**

"So what you're saying is that this new agent is possessed?" Steve said as he, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Loki, Pepper, and Bruce sat at the bar on the top floor.

"Yes, I know how people's eyes look when they are in that situation, I know that Thanos has had something to do with it. I am also quite sure that "Scarlett Renner" is not her actual name." Loki said.

"What are we going to do? We can't just bust into HQ and say: "HEY! THIS GIRL'S NOT WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS!" They'll think we're all out of our damn minds." Tony stated.

"I agree with Tony, you have to think of a better form of attack to figure out who this woman is." Pepper said.

"Why don't we just drag her out and make her tell us who she is?" Clint asked.

"That probably wouldn't be a great idea either, there's no telling what she could do if she really is possessed." Bruce replied.

"Not _if_. _Is_." Loki said. "To be truthful, I pity her, once you are under that kind of control, there is only one way you can be broken of it."

"And what way is that?" Steve asked.

"Hit really hard in the head." Loki, Natasha, and Clint said at the same time.

"Who wants to be the one to hit her in the head? I volunteer agent Romanoff because that would just be awesome to see." Tony said.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"It'd be two girls fighting one another, hello?" Pepper hit his arm.

"This is serious, Tony, stop. How do you plan on getting this agent alone to ask her?" Pepper asked.

"There is no asking with people in this predicament. Either they are or aren't and this young woman is trapped." Loki said.

"That's deep, dude, I feel ya." Tony held up his fist and nodded dramatically.

"Thank you….I think." Loki replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just had a thought, what if one of us tried to show agent Renner some affection? I mean, none of us has really shown her any compassion or treated her as if she were an actual human being. Especially you two." Clint said as he pointed at Loki and Natasha.

"I think that's a great idea. Clint, I think that you would be the right man for the job. I noticed that she couldn't stop looking at you in the meeting." Bruce said.

"I noticed that too. Can you blame her? Look at that sexy beast!" Tony said with a cheesy smile.

"Stark, I sometimes wonder about you." Steve said.

"I'm sure you do. I like your idea, Bruce. Agent Barton, you think you can wine and dine agent Renner into having her tell you something?" Tony asked.

"I can try. I'm not too good with women, but for the safety of mankind, I will definitely give it all I've got." Clint said.

"Just don't go so far as to having little hawk babies, got me?" Tony asked. Clint let out a chuckle.

"I don't think I'll even get around to holding her hand. Loki, anything else you need to tell me before I go on this mission?"

"If at all possible, get that necklace away from her. Its actions are the same as the scepter's. I suspect that if she were to touch you with it, or use a part of her body, I'm hoping that it's the hand and nothing else, you'll be under her control once again." Loki explained.

"Looks like you might have to get to second base, Barton." Tony said.

"Second base?" Loki asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Without warning, Tony pulled Pepper into his lap and started to kiss her feverishly. Tony ran his hands up and down her back and nearly into the back of her shorts, but she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark and a room filled with laughter.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled as she sat back in her chair and fixed her hair.

"Well! He wanted to know!" Tony retorted as he rubbed his left cheek. "And besides! I thought you liked when I did that?"

"Not. In. Front. Of. People." she hissed.

"Sorry, won't do it again in the presence of fri-others."

"What were you about to say?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Loki, my man, I would just like to tell you that I am proud of you."

"For what?" Loki asked.

"You have finally started using contractions and sounding more and more like a "mortal" everyday." Tony replied.

"Uh…thanks? As you have all said before, I will probably be here for quite some time. So I might as well get used to it, correct?"

"Good call. Trust me, you sound a whole lot better as one of us then sounding like a stuck up douche bag." Tony stated.

"Before he asks what that is and you show him, Stark, Dr. Banner, have you seen anything peculiar about the scepter?" Natasha asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, because something did happen. I noticed that agent Renner came to get you both this morning and the scepter just started to spike. The power source to it just started to flare up and even made a noise, like," he rubbed his chin trying to think of the right word. "A call. It was if it were calling to something. The pendant, as you said, is her own source of control." Bruce explained.

"That makes sense, I mean; everything has something that is their perfect double, I wonder what would happen if you put them side by side?" Steve asked.

"I'm shooting for a catastrophe. A mass explosion that could probably cause some serious damage. If you think we were once a time bomb, there's no telling what might happen when those two cross paths." Bruce said.

"That's true. Loki, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while but it's just now crept into my cranium, what did you do with the Tesseract?" Tony asked.

"It's in the weapons vault under the castle on Asgard." Loki said. "It's watched at all times."

"Good, you don't know if it's been giving them any trouble?" Clint asked.

"Not to my knowledge. I was locked underground for over a fortnight; I couldn't honestly tell you anything what has gone on with that time." he replied.

Just as Clint went to say something else, there was a loud clap of thunder and they all turned to see that the skies were going completely dark. They stood in unison and inched toward the window to get a better look, still Loki remained seated.

"I would get away from there if I were you." he said.

"Why?" Steve asked. There was another loud clap and they all jumped backward.

"Because in about three seconds, there is going to be a loud bang and a tall figure will be standing on your balcony. Three, two, one." he pointed at the window without looking and as he had said, there was a colossal bang and Thor appeared before them.

"He knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Bruce asked.

"He's always been one for the dramatics." Loki said as he stood.

Natasha opened the door for Thor and they all saw worry etched on his face.

"What's wrong, Conan?" Tony asked.

"It's Loki, it's actually all of you." he said.

"I'm in trouble? There's a surprise." Loki said with a raised eyebrow. "But how are they all in trouble?" he asked.

"What's going on, Thor?" Clint asked.

"Loki, who is it that is trying to find you?" he asked. All eyes turned to Loki, his own had grown wide.

"Well, I guess I can't keep a secret any longer. His name is Thanos. Natasha knows of him. I don't feel like going into major detail, but know this, if you thought that I was bad, he is way, way worse. He also has this woman or this thing that is like a spider. She's the one who gave me these." he turned his head and ran his hand down his cheek where there were small scars.

"She did that to you while you were sleeping?" Steve asked.

"That's what perplexes me most, I don't think I was actually asleep, it was far too real to be just a sequence of a dream. I can still see it all clearly when I shut my eyes." he shut his eyes for a moment and then shook his head. "I can't let you all be subject to this. I must find him. I will go to agent Renner myself and ask her where he is. I know she will tell me and I will give myself over to him, I won't let him harm any of you." Loki said.

"Hell no, I want in on this. I'm glad you want to be a hero for us, but you're a part of our little gang now. You're an agent of SHIELD, hell you might even get up to Avenger status, but you can be damn sure you won't take on this guy by yourself." Tony said. Everyone looked at him; he kept looking at Loki with a serious face.

"I'm up for it." Clint said.

"Count me in." Steve said.

"Me too." Bruce said.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Natasha said. Loki smiled at her.

"As am I, brother." Thor said.

"If I can help, I'll be there too." Pepper said.

"Thank you, Miss Potts. You will be a great asset as well." Loki said, bowing his head to her. She blushed.

"Thank you." she replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Clint asked.

"We get ready." Tony said.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I was visiting my Grammy and just had to think hard on this chapter. Ok, I had to have Tony be the first one to step up to the plate because c'mon, you know he loves a good fight and even though he can be a real dick, he isn't afraid to go down for others. Also, my bad for stealing the line: "We get ready", but that just fit. So, you got one more chapter to go before Hell really breaks loose and then the epilogue, this next update won't be so prolonged!**

**P.S. I hope someone caught that little mention in this chapter that is also in the prologue!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"The achievements of an organization are the results of the combined effort of each individual."- Vince Lombardi_

"_Murderer! You killed him!" Spiderwoman yelled in Loki's ear. _

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Loki shouted as he placed his hands over his ears._

"_Liar! You wanted him to die! He stood up against you and you just couldn't take it! You stabbed that man in the back! LIKE A COWARD!" she screamed louder._

"_GO AWAY! LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Loki tried to push her away, but she moved too fast and knocked him over. He landed on the floor with a painful thud._

"_I'm as real as you are. You think those so called "friends" of yours will save you? They won't. They'll leave you for me to finish off. You deserve to die." she was near his ear again, her words sending bits of saliva on his earlobe._

"_NO!"_

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Loki! Wake up! Loki!" Natasha shook his shoulders and his eyes snapped open.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up and placed his hand on his left shoulder, where he'd landed in the dream.

"You were having a nightmare. I heard you yelling when I was coming up here to get something to drink. Why are you even sleeping up here anyway?" she asked.

"I don't feel like sharing a room with Thor…nothing is more irritating than hearing him snore." he said.

"I actually know how that is." Loki turned his head quickly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Like I said, I have a specific skill set, but I don't do things like that anymore." she said. "What were you dreaming? It must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"It was that damned woman again. Something about her is now becoming very familiar. How she speaks, just her tone. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it was agent Renner." he said.

"How can you be so sure? It's not that I'm doubting you, just curious." she put her elbows on her knees and placed her chin on her palms.

He sighed. "Her voice had something to it that reminded me of her. It was dripping with venom, like agent Renner's usually is."

"I haven't noticed, but then again, you're supposed to be far more advanced than I am." she said as she sat back up and stretched her arms over her head.

"I think there is something you can do a whole lot better than I can." he said.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Will you keep the nightmares away?" the edges of his lips curled into a smile. She rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"Of course." when they went to kiss, they heard the sound of something banging on the bar. They turned their heads and saw that a hand was banging on the wooden surface.

"What in the hell?" Natasha stood and pulled a knife out of her pajama pants pocket.

"You have weapons everywhere don't you?" Loki asked as he walked beside her.

"Remember that I've been trained as an assassin since I was eight." she said.

"Oh. Right." he replied.

They didn't get too far when they saw two hands clasp the sides of the bar and then attempt to try and heave the human they were attached to up. They only saw the top of its head when they both turned and frowned at one another.

"Stark, why do you drink so much?" Natasha asked as she placed the knife down on the table and she and Loki hauled him to his feet.

"Because I do what I want!" his voice slurred.

"That's supposed to be my line, but whatever." Loki said as he rolled his eyes. He helped Natasha take him to the couch, which he flopped down on and nearly fell over on his side. Natasha hurriedly sat by him and kept him from falling over completely.

"You know agent Romanoff-f-faa. You smell nice." Tony said.

"Thank you, Stark. I appreciate it." she made a face at Loki and shook her head. He put his hands up, as if saying: "Don't ask me."

"Hey! You!" Tony nearly hit Natasha in the face when he swung his arm up. He pointed his index finger at Loki. "Whoa, there's three of you! Nice, bro! How do you do that?"

"Uh, accident?" Loki replied.

"This is to the one in the middle! YOUR HAIR IS AWESOME!" he shouted.

"Th-thank you." Loki was trying his hardest not to laugh, but his voice was betraying him. Natasha's eyes were wide at the sound of Tony's exclamation and she had covered her ear, focusing on getting her hearing back.

"Hey, brownie." Tony said as he turned and looked at her again.

"Brownie? That's the first time I've heard that nickname before." she said.

"Nooo, I WANT a brownie! C-can you get me one?" Tony asked.

Loki couldn't hold it in anymore, his laugh bust out of him and he clutched his stomach and turned around, covering his mouth.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BLACKIE?" Loki's entire body shook with laughter; he was having a hard time breathing.

"N-Nothing! Everything is ok!" Loki replied.

"Stark, I think it's time you go to bed, come on." Natasha stood and took Tony's arm and tried to yank him up, it was a failure. He was basically dead weight. She fell back onto the couch, right in his lap.

"Well-l! I like this! One kiss." Tony puckered up his lips and tried to kiss her, but she covered his face with her hand and pushed his face backwards.

"All right, I've had enough fun for one evening, Loki. Come get his other arm and help me drag him to his floor…what floor are you on, Stark?" she asked as she stood up and moved to his right side. Loki had stopped laughing, or tried to, and did as he was told. They didn't make it more than two feet before Tony finally replied.

"I-I-I think this one!" he exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of God, just leave him here." Natasha let loose of his arm and Tony's right half dropped to the floor. Loki released him after he nearly was tugged down with him.

"Here," she had walked over to the couch and grabbed him a pillow. She shoved it at him. He took it gratefully. "Sleep well. You can bunk with me, Loki. He's too drunk to even know what I'm saying, so he won't tell anyone." she said.

"THANK YOU, PRETTY LADY!" Tony placed the pillow under his head and when Natasha and Loki reached the elevator, they heard him snoring loudly.

"That didn't take long, did it?" Loki asked.

"Nope. I've seen him do this before, the last time he was tearing apart his house in Malibu. That was the day I nearly lost my then job as Pepper's secretary." Natasha explained as she hit the button for her floor.

"You were Miss Potts' secretary? How did that work?" Loki asked.

"He signed over his company to her because he believed he was dying. Weirdly enough, all this was happening while Thor was on Earth, a lot of things happened in one week come to think of it." she said.

"Like?" he asked.

"Captain was found in the ice, Bruce disappeared from the human population, Thor was a human, Tony and I were introduced and he was rejected for the initiative, notice how long that lasted? And you…" she stopped.

"And I "died". Is that what you were going to say?" he asked.

"I guess. I have to ask, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, what did it feel like, falling into space?" she asked.

"Have you ever held your breath for an extended period of time under water, to the point that you almost lost consciousness?"

"Yeah."

"It feels like that, only, when you try to breathe again, you get nothing and then that's it. You die. Nothing." he explained.

"What does it feel like to die?" she asked.

"It's fast. You don't even know it's happened until you're sent to whatever after life you have earned." he stated.

"Well, I'm glad it's fast. I like everything fast." The elevator dinged and they both walked out. Loki scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"I know one thing you don't like fast." he smirked.

**Bruce's Lab**

"Dr. Banner, any idea on how the hell I should ask her out?" Clint asked as he stared down at his cell phone. Scarlett had given her his number just in case he ever needed to reach her. He had found it a little weird, but had just shrugged it off and thanked her.

"I'm not the one to ask about that, I'm just here to be the scientist, what about Cap, he might know." Bruce said as he placed the scepter in the glass case that he had requested in his lab. He knew he should have asked for a steel vault or something to that effect, but he wanted to keep an eye on it and it wasn't exactly safe out in the open on the holder.

"You do realize Cap has never had a date in his life, right? Stark might know, but then again, it's amazing he hasn't caught an STD of some sort." he said.

"He's better than nothing. What about Natasha? She could possibly help, she is a woman after all." he said as he put in the pass code to lock the case.

"Tasha's asleep, I don't want to bother her right now." he grunted and then pulled up her number in the contacts.

"I think she'd understand. She actually should still be awake. She usually goes to bed around two or so, it's only 12:17 now. Why not just go and ask her?" he asked.

"You have a point," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'll be right back."

He walked to the elevator, still holding the phone. He yawned as the elevator headed for her floor; this was probably one of the most boring rides he'd ever been on. He couldn't wait to get to his own floor, he desperately needed sleep himself, but he wanted to get this over with as soon as he could.

He tiredly walked out onto her floor and looked at the doors.

"Uh." he didn't know which one was the bedroom.

He shrugged and walked toward the door on the far left. Hopefully that was it.

He knocked a few times and then said; "Nat, you awake?"

Loki and Natasha stopped kissing and looked at the door in horror.

"Shit!" they muttered at the same time. She shoved Loki off the bed and he hit the hardwood with a thud.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"Nat, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! You just scared me. I was asleep." she said, trying to make her voice sound groggy.

"Oh, sorry. Is it ok if I talked to you now? I need to talk to you about my "date" with agent Renner and how I'm going to ask her." he said.

"Can we discuss it later? I look like hell." she lied.

"I'd really like to get it out of the way now, if that's all right."

"One second!" she shouted. "I'm gonna make sure he doesn't come in, get in the bed when I go out into the hallway. I'll be back fast." she kissed him quickly before getting up from the bed. They hadn't gotten very far in their little escapade, so she still had on her pajama pants, but she had to get her top from the floor. That was no big deal.

She opened the door and just as fast as she could, she shut it back.

"You don't want to go in there to talk?" he asked.

"No, I'd feel awkward to be honest." she said.

"Your nickname is the Black Widow, how is it-" he stopped when he saw she was glaring at him. "Ok, point taken. Let's sit, shall we?" he sat down on the floor and she mirrored him, leaning her head against the door.

"So, you don't know how to ask a woman out?" she asked.

"No, I was hoping you could give me a tip."

"This is an idea, and I don't know why it just popped into my head, but why not take her on a double date? That way, I can kind of help you out; I can make it a little easier for you. You know how to talk to me and I can give you that little push." she said.

"Who are you going to go with?" he asked.

"Maybe I can con Loki into it, I would ask Cap, but…" she shook her head and he nodded.

"Good idea, well, kind of. You think Loki can contain himself? Doesn't he have a history of losing his cool? I mean, he killed a handful of people in under one minute. I was there, it wasn't pretty." Clint stated.

"I killed people all the time for money, we all go a little mad sometimes."

"Norman Bates quote, I like that. I guess that'd be the best idea. I need to get some sleep, I'll call Renner in the morning." he stood up and grasped Natasha' hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks, Tasha." he kissed her lightly on the cheek before returning to the elevator.

She touched her cheek lightly where he had kissed her. Poor Clint, she knew she could never have feelings for him, but she hoped that he could find someone that could. She walked back into the bedroom and collapsed next to Loki, who was shockingly asleep.

"Nice." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred a little and she stopped. "Well, as long as you're here." she curled up close to him and rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The blowtorch sent off small sparks as Tony worked on the new Iron Man suit. He was putting on the silver alloy armor again, he had found that it was a lot more resistant to damage and the color was nice too. He put the final touches on the arc reactor and then stood back to examine his work. He'd spent the past week on it, he made sure it was better than the last one. He'd made sure it could be called to him through the bracelets, which were the most prominent feature.

"_Perfecto!_" he said as he took his goggles off and placed them on the table.

"Does that not feel uncomfortable when you wear that?" Loki asked as he walked into the large workroom, the basement of the Stark tower.

"Nope, you can barely feel it." he knocked on the chest area and it sent an echo throughout the room.

"That's how you blocked all those strikes against you? I might need you to build me one of those." Loki said as he repeated Tony's action of knocking on it.

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises. I'd be scared to see what you would do with one of these." he swung his body around with his arm extended, pointing to the other Iron Man suits that lined the wall. "I'm also scared to find out what you've been doing with agent Romanoff." he said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Oh please, you really think I was drunk? Amateur. I wasn't even remotely close." Tony scoffed.

"Oh really? Then didn't _you _try and wake me up?" Loki asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Tony bit his cheek, trying to find an answer. "I think it would have been a tad awkward, you waking up to see me leaning over you, even though I'm gorgeous." Tony placed his hand on the right side of his head and struck a pose. Loki looked down and laughed quietly.

He shook his head before looking back at him. "I admit, that would have been an awkward incident. What are you working on exactly?"

"I'm making the suit faster." he replied.

"Faster? Isn't it fast enough? Can't it reach Iraq in under an hour?" Loki asked.

"Well, yes. But it needs to be faster, I'm going to test it on myself before I put the same technology on the quinjets."

"You're going to add something like it to the jets? Those things are uncomfortable to ride in, going faster would only make it worse!"

"What happens if we had to get across the country in a hurry? It took Romanoff and Barton a good hour and a half to reach Manhattan, I want to make it where these things can get us to LA in an hour or less." Tony explained. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some testing to do. If I were you, I'd leave this room, only God knows what will happen when I turn this thing on." Tony shooed him away and as Loki began to walk towards the door, he heard the sound of something like a hatch opening and then the sounds of Tony transforming into the Iron Man suit.

"I could not do something like that." Loki muttered under his breath.

The elevator appeared to take longer than normal to reach the main floor, when he arrived, he saw Bruce speaking with Pepper.

"I don't know what to do, I've just been feeling off lately." he said.

"How off are we talking? Like you might transform into the Other Guy at any moment? Bruce, don't worry, just let your mind fly free." she said with a warm smile.

"I'll try, I've been able to keep it under control since the last time, maybe I won't have to go through that again." he said. "Oh, good morning, Loki." Bruce said when he realized he was present in the room as well.

"Same to you, Dr. Banner. I hope all is well." he said, trying not to get too close. Even though Bruce had said he was his friend, his body still ached from their little confrontation. "And good morning, Miss Potts, don't we look lovely today." Loki took her hand in his and kissed it lightly, causing Pepper's cheeks to turn crimson.

"It's been good so far. Has Tony tested his suit yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I heard him putting it o-." A sound that had to have been a supersonic boom filled the room, as well as half of Manhattan.

"I think it's safe to say that he has indeed tested the Iron Man suit." Bruce said.

There was another boom, this time it was thunder.

"Oh no." Loki said.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"Thor heard the sound and either it has spooked him or he's trying to prove that he can make the louder sound. He's been known to do that." Loki said. There was another loud boom and then Thor was standing outside, with his hammer in his hand, looking up at the darkened sky.

"Thor! Get in here, now!" Loki yelled as he walked to the door and swung it open.

"I thought I heard something!" Thor retorted.

"Yes, you big oaf, it was Stark trying out one of his new contraptions. You are so embarrassing sometimes." Loki said.

"Oh really? Who's the one who has the horns on their helmet, cow?" Thor said. Loki stopped abruptly and turned on his heel to face his brother.

"At least I don't have wings on mine; my helmet could be used to knock someone out."

"You could double as a bull for someone. Like the time you were the horse, remember?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures!"

"I ought to-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pepper shouted. Loki and Thor looked at her with still ferocious expressions on their faces. "I swear to God, you both are like oversized five year olds. Now, we have more important matters to discuss. Loki, have you talked to Barton? Don't you and he and Natasha and agent Renner have a date tonight?" she asked.

"I had completely forgotten about that. I don't have anything to wear." Loki said.

"What happened to the outfit you wore in Germany, where did that go?" Bruce asked.

"That is a wonderful question. I'm sure I can- Oh wait, no I can't. I don't have my magic anymore." Loki frowned.

"I'll help you find something. I'm good at picking out suits and such. Just ask Tony. He wouldn't know what to wear if it weren't for me." Pepper said.

"I appreciate that, Miss Potts." Loki said. "Shall we set off then?" he asked.

"Sounds like an idea to me." she smiled.

Pepper had taken one of Tony's many credit cards. The one thing he had lacked to get for Loki in the clothing department was a tuxedo; he hadn't figured he'd need one and seeing as Loki was much taller than Tony, his wouldn't fit.

They went to the best store that Pepper could think of. She dragged Loki around the store; he actually had lost her once or twice. He felt like a lost puppy, looking for its owner. When he finally did find her for the final time, she had all ready found the items he'd need. A white button up shirt, a black tie, and black pants.

"Go try these on, I'm just guessing by how tall you are that the pants will fit, the tie, we know it will, dressing room's over there." she pointed at the opening in the wall that had "Dressing Area" written above it.

When he had dressed and come out, Pepper clapped and smiled brightly.

"Perfect. You look very nice, Mr. Laufeyson." she said.

"Thank you, Miss Potts." he replied.

"I told you to call me, Pepper, or did I? I've got a horrible memory. Well, just a reminder, call me Pepper." she said.

"Thank you, _Pepper_." he said.

"Good, now, let's see we still have an hour or two to kill, the date's at six, right?" she asked.

"I believe so. That's what Clint told me, anyway." he said.

"Good, just enough time to teach you how to eat in a social setting." she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"We don't have time for questions. Go get back into your other clothes and bring these back out here and I'll pay for them. Hurry!"

"Ok then…" Loki went back inside the dressing room and changed again. He had no idea what Pepper meant by eating in a public place, he wasn't a child, he knew how to eat. Then it donned on him, he was supposed to eat in a high society place, like in Stuttgart. That was what she had meant.

"Ugh." he groaned. He hoped this work, because being human for much longer was going to kill him.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'm a horrible updater, but yes. This was the final chapter of calm just before it hits. Yes, the next chapter is probably going to be UBER long, so it's gonna take me longer to write. Having to register for college classes next week is going to be tedious as well, then I'm housesitting, but I swear, I'll work on it while I'm there as well as in the spare time I have from now until then. I'm sorry the ending was kind of rushed (I really don't know if it was or not), but yeah, I had to have Thor and Loki have a little spat because I've always wanted to see them act like five year olds…until next time!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**

**P.S. Happy Loki Day! (Friday the 13th is apparently going to be Loki day from now on...)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Clint's Floor**

"This is the most awkward situation I have ever been in." Clint said as he frowned and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in black dress pants, a light purple shirt, and a black tie. He hated it. Always had. He hated wearing things that made him look like a snide, upscale socialite.

"Just remember, if you can keep the façade up for just two hours or less, we'll have agent Renner in our grasp and the truth that comes with her. Keep that thought in mind." Loki said as he straightened his tie. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Sardi's. It's one of the most high class restaurants in all of New York City. Stark paid for it, thank God for having someone like him around." he replied.

"Interesting name for an establishment. Are we picking up agent Renner or is she driving herself here?" he asked.

"She's coming here. It was like she wanted to avoid me coming anywhere near her place. This better work, it took an entire week of planning to do this. I wish you could have seen how excited she got when I asked her. Her eyes actually shined, and not that weird blue shade, she must have green eyes behind those possessed ones." he said.

"She fancies you, of course they shined. Now, do you have everything planned out for the endeavor?"

"Yep. Try and be subtle about the entire situation and the minute that I get her right where I want her, BLAM! Catch her and take her in." Loki ran his hands over his face.

"The idea is not to scare her. Just try and act like a lover, that's all it'll take. Women are weak when it comes to men complimenting them. Trust me, I should know. I had quite a few women who wanted to be with me on Asgard. Ok, maybe two or three." Clint had made a face of disbelief and then nodded after he'd spoken the truth.

"Not all women are taken in by compliments." They turned and saw Natasha walking towards them. Both of their mouths dropped open. She had curled her hair and was wearing the red dress that Tony had bought for her. She was wearing red heels that matched and her makeup was perfect.

"Wow." Both said.

"What? I don't always run around dressed like Cat Woman you know." she said. "You don't look bad yourselves." she said.

"Tasha, this is a look I could get used to." Clint said.

"Don't. I only wear these horrific clothes when I have to." she said.

"Why do you have a large bag with you?" Loki asked, pointing at the black and red purse she was carrying.

"Just in case I need to become Cat Woman. You'd be shocked at all the stuff I could fit in here, see?" she pulled out one of her guns and a knife.

"Only you would think of bringing things like that to dinner. You never cease to amaze me." Clint said as he took the knife from her hand and examined it. "Wait a minute, this is mine!"

"Well! You told me what's mine is yours in the weapons area!"

"I didn't think you'd actually take me seriously! You didn't touch Wendy did you? If you touched her…" he started, pointing the knife at her.

"No, I did not touch her. God, you're so odd." she said.

"Good. Let's hope that the only thing drastic that happens tonight is us getting agent Renner to tell us her little secret." Clint said.

"I'd call her Spiderwoman from now on if I were you. We won't know her real identity until we get it out of her." Loki said as he grabbed his jacket from the table and slid it on. He handed Clint his, he repeated what Loki had done.

"You boys could almost pass as gentlemen. No one would ever think that one of you was an assassin and the other a mischievous god." Natasha said as she straightened Clint's jacket.

"Appreciation, given." Clint said with a small smile.

Loki eyed how he was smiling at her and how she was smiling at him. He already knew that he wanted to be more than just friends with her, but Natasha just wanted his friendship and nothing more. It was quite heartbreaking. He had pushed it out of his mind that she was in love with he himself, sure they'd had sex, but in the times of now, that could mean anything. He sighed.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Good idea. Out to the lobby we press, soldiers!" Clint stuck his finger out and put his nose in the air and walked in a mocking way as a high end soldier.

Natasha placed her hand on her forehead. "And to think, he saved my life."

"That we are thankful for, but I admit, I think you may have hit him too hard in the head." Loki said. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Natasha linked her arm through his and followed Clint to the elevator.

"I can't help but wonder what she's gonna look like." Clint said as he kept rocking back and forth on his heels, hitting the wall of the elevator.

"I'm sure she'll be beautiful. Just because she's possessed, doesn't mean she'll be horrifying to look at." Loki said. "Just like all assassins don't have to look menacing all the time."

"Exactly, but it helps the image." Natasha added.

"Tasha, you actually don't look too menacing all the time. To be quite honest, no one would ever guess you were one of the best assassins in the world."

"You make me blush." she said.

"Your face matches your hair." Clint said.

"It figures." Natasha said as she popped her neck.

The elevator opened and they saw that agent Renner was standing there, talking to Pepper. All three of them raised an eyebrow, all they could see was the back of her, but that was an impressive sight enough.

She had on a black dress that hugged her curves in the right places that went down just a few inches above her knees. They all figured that if her legs weren't so long, that that's where the length would be. She had on black flats and her hair was straightened and hanging down to her shoulder blades.

"Damn." Clint muttered.

Pepper and Scarlett turned and they both smiled. Scarlett had her glasses on still, she probably didn't go anywhere without them anymore.

"Hello." she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello." Clint said in a high pitched voice that matched her. Natasha ribbed him and he cleared his throat. "I mean, hello there, agent Renner. You look lovely this evening." he said.

"Thank you." she placed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "You look very nice this evening, as do you agent Romanoff and agent Laufeyson." she said.

"Thanks." Natasha said, Loki just nodded his head with a light smile.

"Where is Mr. Stark? Is he here?" she asked.

"He's up with Bruce in the lab; they seem to have found some other oddity to get into this week. Do you need me to call him down?" Pepper asked.

"Oh no! That's fine, I was just wondering where he was. So, are you all ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep." Clint said.

"Mhm." Loki mumbled.

"As we'll ever be." Natasha finished the trio's agreements.

"Alright then, let's get going then! I'm excited, I've never eaten here before but I've heard of it highly and want to know if it lives up to its name." Scarlett said.

"Oh believe me, it does." Pepper interjected. "You all have fun and I will see you three back here later, but not too early!" she waved them off as they all walked out into the muggy New York evening.

The drive was shockingly short. New York was usually jumping at this time of the day with all manner of individuals enjoying the night life, but tonight was different, it all seemed empty.

A few tables were occupied and a waiter that appeared to be in his early thirties seated them at a table near the back.

He handed them menus and took their drink orders, the whole of them craved alcohol, except Loki, who had just wanted water.

"This is most extraordinary! Look at all the artwork on the walls!" Loki said as he turned in his seat, looking at the vast amounts of caricatures of the celebrities that lined the eatery.

"Indeed, I actually have seen a few of these people in person. Ha, a few of them even work for us as spies." Natasha said.

"They do? Like who?" Scarlett asked.

"I can't tell you that, Fury would have my ass if I did." she replied.

"Aw! Well, I guess I'll find out soon, eh?" she asked.

"I hope not." Natasha took a swallow of her vodka to keep Scarlett from hearing the last word.

"That's nice of you to say." Scarlett said, narrowing her eyes, she had heard the agent's attack on her but was going to try and ignore it. "Does anyone actually know what they serve here? I'm no familiar with really any part of New York."

"Food. That's my main guess." Clint said sarcastically as he looked at the menu and shook his head. Half of it he didn't even want to attempt to try.

"No shit, Sherlock." Scarlett said and then placed her hand on her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I have…well, had, an older brother who made comments like that all the time, my apologies." she said, her face now a light red shade.

"No problem. I understand. I grew up in a circus caravan and we had smart asses all the time, me being one of them. Don't worry about it, just have a good time tonight, remember it's all on Stark." he winked at her and her face became even redder.

"I think I will." she said.

_I think I'm going to be sick. _Loki thought.

For the next fifteen minutes, they all chatted about various events that had occurred including Loki telling the story of how he and Thor had had to dress in drag to save Freya, the goddess of fertility.

"Good God, how did you stand that?" Natasha asked.

"Not easily. You women have hard times, especially getting on those damned dresses." Loki shuddered.

Clint was just about to add in something when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Pepper calling.

"What in the hell?" he pressed the "send" button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Clint! Hurry back here! It's Fury! He's here and something's wrong!" there was a loud bellow in the background. "OH MY GOD!"

"PEPPER!" Clint yelled.

"HELP!" she shouted.

Natasha looked at Scarlett who had started smiling sinisterly.

"Oh shi-" Natasha leaned down to get a gun out of her purse, but Scarlett pulled one that was hooked to her thigh and fired it at her. Natasha rolled out of the seat, Loki following behind her. Clint dropped the phone and tried to pull a knife from inside his jacket pocket, but Scarlett gave him a hard punch that sent him flying backwards against the wall, knocking him out. She flipped the table over and looked at Natasha, her next target.

Natasha didn't have time to stand back up before Scarlett kicked her in the face, causing her to land on her back. Loki jumped on Scarlett's back, but she dug her sharp nails into his shoulder and flipped him over her own shoulder, nearly causing him to fall on top of Natasha.

"Let's go you." she grabbed the front of Natasha's dress and hauled her to her feet. She yanked the necklace from her neck and shoved it to Natasha's chest. Before they both vanished into thin air, Natasha hunched forward, faking a pain in her stomach and touched her bag causing it to vanish along with them.

Loki tried to make a grab for them, but it had been no use, his vision was impaired from hitting the floor as hard as he had. As he attempted to stand to his feet, he felt an agonizing pain in the side of his right thigh. He turned to look and saw a shard of glass was sticking out of it. It had been from one of the glasses one of the patrons had left in their mad scramble to vacate the area. He took in a deep breath and held it as he yanked the piece of glass from his leg. He let out a loud scream as it ripped from his flesh. He tossed it to the ground and checked to see how bad he had been hurt. It wasn't awful, but he still had to wrap it with something. He ripped off his shirt sleeve and tied it around the area.

He saw Clint move slightly and he stumbled over to him.

"Clint, wake up." he slapped his face a few times gently and his eyes slowly opened.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked as his sight adjusted to his surroundings.

"Agent Renner or Spider Woman or whatever you want to call her. She took Natasha, we have to find them." Loki said.

"She took her? How?"

"The same way the Tesseract took Thor and me home. We have to get back to Stark Tower, immediately." Loki helped him stand and he picked up Clint's call phone on their way out.

"Hold on, I've got us a ride." Clint pulled up a number on his phone and after one ring, the person on the other end answered.

"Barton. Nice to hear from you again." Agent Marie Hill said.

"We don't have time for small talk, we need to get back to Stark Tower and fast, send out Spagnuolo, he knows what he's doing, and meet us there. It's Fury, he's done something but we don't know what."

"He's already on his way."

"Thank you." Before finishing the sentence, a black car pulled up with the SHIELD insignia on the side. The window rolled down and a man who was in his late thirties was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Get in." he said.

"You're a little lax, usually you're here before I can even get the words out." Clint said as he got into the passenger's seat, Loki getting in the back.

"Tighten your seatbelt." Before either man could even grab the buckle, the car sped off at an amazingly fast speed, maneuvering around cars as if they weren't even there.

"Loki, you OK back there?" Clint asked, turning in his seat. Loki's eyes were closed tightly and he was clutching the door handle, much like he had when he'd ridden with Stark.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN DRIVING WITH TONY!" he shouted.

The Stark Tower came into view and slamming on the brakes, the car spun around once before stopping perfectly in front of the building's doors.

"You want me to come in with you?" Spagnuolo asked as his passengers got out of the car quickly.

"If it's not too much trouble!" Clint called as he and Loki ran inside the building. The main floor looked totally normal.

"Let's try Bruce's floor, that's where Pepper said that he and Tony were working on something up there. Spagnuolo, I know I told you to help, but just in case we missed something, stay down here. I know you can do it, big fella." Clint patted him once on the shoulder before motioning for Loki to follow him to the elevator.

"Got it, Barton." he placed his hands on top of his guns he had at his side and stood in the center of the room, listening to every sound carefully.

The elevator couldn't have gone fast enough for the duo. When they reached Bruce's floor and the doors slid open, they both shared a look of shock. The entire floor was trashed.

The doors were blown off the hinges and burn marks were covering the walls, like a small war had raged in here.

Turning their attention to the lab, they entered and saw Steve attempting to stand to his feet. Loki went and helped him up and then he saw that not only Pepper lying on the floor, but Tony as well, he must have been in the middle of putting on Iron Man suit due to the fact most of it was on, save for the helmet and most of the chest area.

Clint kneeled down next to Pepper and checked for a pulse.

"She's got one, but it's not very strong, we need to call an ambulance." Clint said.

"What happened here?" Loki asked Steve as he shook Tony, trying to wake him.

"Director Fury came and I don't know what happened next. He just started fighting us as if we were his new found enemies and had two others with him. Dr. Banner…he was up on the top floor, I'll go see if he's still there, but I have a strong feeling that he isn't." Steve stumbled from the room and had to lean against the elevator doors briefly before they opened and he went inside, now fully regenerated.

Tony 's eyes flickered open and when he caught a glance at Loki's face, he let out a loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he asked as he scooted backwards and slammed against the wall. "Ow." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not a creature, you twit. I'm a god…well, human, but I'm a god when I'm not a human." Loki said, nodding his head happily.

"Nice description of yourself Loki, even though it made no sense. What happened?"

"I was hoping you might could tell us that." Clint said, taking out his cell phone.

"I remember Fury, trying to get my suit on and then boom, I was out. He threw something in here. Ah, here it is." he reached over and pulled two small discs to him. They were opened and some type of powder caked the sides. "Definitely a new type of smoke bomb. SHIELD always makes new things. This kind of looks like something Agent Romanoff might use…where is she by the way?"

"Agent Renner took her. She took her, somehow using her necklace as a portal of some sort." Loki said.

"That thing couldn't have done that all by itself. Any other ideas?" Clint asked.

Loki cupped his chin with his hand and tapped his cheek. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up.

"The scepter!" he snapped his fingers. "They're from the same technology; Fury must have had his hand on it at the same time as she did. Renner's very clever, I will give her that. The question is now, how do we find them?" he asked.

"I think I know!" Tony said, raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Loki asked, standing up and helping Tony to his own feet.

"Oh my God, Pepper!" Tony shouted when he caught sight of her on the floor. He rushed over to her side and held her in his arms. "Wake up. C'mon now." he said, shaking her a little.

"The paramedics are on their way." Clint said.

"Tony, she will be fine, I can sense it. You have to tell me what you know." Loki said.

"Before I completely blacked out, Fury mentioned Thanos and then Los Angeles, so if we're to find them anywhere, that's where they'll be."

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I AM ALIIIIIVE! So sorry if this chapter sucks, but trust me, I've been worn out but maybe it's good! I totally lied, the next chapter will be the last and then the Epilogue, so don't hate me. I will attempt to get the next chapter completed faster before I start college, which is the 20th, so that might not be too hard. Next one is full of action…and y'all know how much I love action sequences. Laterz!**

**-Chivalrous Gypsy**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**OH MY GOD. I HAVE RETURNED, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. DID YOU MISS ME BECAUSE I MISSED YOU! All right, we're getting to the last two main chapters before the epilogue. Let's do this, shall we?!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Stark Tower**

Within the next few hours, everyone was gathering themselves together, including Pepper.

"Pepper, are you insane?" Tony asked as she walked into the large room where all the Iron Man suits were.

"No. Tony, I'm going to help whether you like it or not. Natasha is my friend too and you're going to need all the help I can get. These things aren't hard to maneuver. You'd be shocked at what I do whilst you were away. Let's see, which one do you think is the best for me?" she asked as she looked at the long row.

"Tony, she's right. We're gonna need all the help we can get. You have no idea what you're dealing with here. If you thought _I _was bad, you're in for a rude awakening." Loki added.

"Thank you. How about this one?" she pointed at the War Machine and Tony raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Rhodey'll kill me if something happens to that thing, but that's a chance that I'm willing to take."

While Tony helped set up the suit so that Pepper could get inside it, Loki examined all the weapons on the table. He had a choice of many different items, ranging from guns to knives.

"Which one do you want to take with you?" Clint asked as he grabbed his bow and stuffed arrows in the two quivers he had.

"Think that two guns and a knife will do fine?" Loki picked them up and placed the guns in their holsters and the knife in the sheath that was hooked to the back of his belt.

"Hopefully, you'll need a lot of ammo though, make sure you take about six clips with you." Clint said.

"Clips? What are those?" Thor asked as he too examined the weapons on the table.

"These things, Thor." Loki held up a clip that was empty.

"Loki, there are some new bullets that I think you should try out, they have harnessed electricity in them. They're pretty great if I do say so myself." Tony said. "There we go, Pepper. You ready in there?" Tony knocked on the mask and then shook his hand in pain. He'd knocked a little too hard.

"Yep." Pepper replied.

"Good. Where's Bruce and Cap?" he asked.

"They're coming, thankfully, Bruce was safe from harm. He had heard the commotion but surprisingly just figured that it was me testing out new equipment, I'm actually thankful for that. I couldn't handle him hulking out too soon." Tony stated.

"You got that right." Loki added shaking his head. His head still bothered him every now and again after their little "spat" as he liked to call it.

A few minutes later, they were all standing at the top of the tower, Tony and Pepper in the Iron Man suits, while the rest of the gang stood inside one of the Quinjets.

"Everyone got what they need?" Steve asked. Everyone held up their weapons or nodded, Bruce was standing inside the jet, wringing his hands.

"Dr. Banner, are you all right?" Steve asked, they all turned to look at him.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little nervous, that's all." he replied, looking at his feet.

"Nervous? You're a beast. No pun intended. You'll be fine. We know how to "de-Hulk" you now, so don't panic." Tony reassured him.

"Just make sure you don't use me to make holes in the pavement…" Loki said and Bruce chuckled.

"I'll try. Let's go. We're wasting time."

**Los Angeles **

"_Oh look. She's waking up. C'mon, sweetheart. Almost there." _Natasha's eyes fluttered open and staring at her with a smirk was Scarlett Renner.

"Y-you!" she said groggily. "Age-e-ent Ren-ner."

"First off, let's cut the 'Agent Renner' bullshit, my name is Jessica Drew, J-E-S-S-I-C-A D-R-E-W. Got it memorized?" Jessica said.

"I know that name." Natasha drawled.

"I'm sure you do. You know of HYDRA, right? I work for them….sometimes. Sometimes I'm a freelance individual. Depends on the day of the week." she stated with pride.

Natasha looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in her SHIELD uniform, minus any of her weapons.

"How did I…please tell me that you didn't?" Natasha frowned at her.

"Oh no, I didn't put you in it, he did." Jessica pointed her thumb and Natasha saw Nick Fury standing with his back to her.

"Fury! What are you doing here?!" she called.

"He's not going to hear you. I told him to ignore anything that is spoken to him. Don't freak, he didn't do anything weird to you while you were taking your little nap. I think I might have tied those too tight." Jessica examined the ropes around Natasha's wrists and saw they were turning red.

"I would loosen them, but I know what you would do, so you're just gonna stay like that." she said with a twisted smile.

"You're sick." Natasha said.

"No. I'm just trying to get what I want."

"And that would be?"

"Loki. I want him. And the only way to get to him is through you." she snarled.

"What did Loki do to you? You weren't even around when he came to Earth." Natasha replied, shifting in the chair.

"I don't want him, my boss does." Jessica replied.

"Your boss…he's Thanos isn't he?"

"The very same." A loud booming voice made them turn their heads and before them stood Thanos, dressed as if he were about to go into battle.

"Oh my God…" Natasha's voice trailed off. She'd seen many things in her life, but this one was definitely the most horrifying.

"It's nice to meet you too, Agent Romanoff. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far." His laugh was deep and scary. It made Natasha's skin crawl.

"Can't say that I have. Accommodations have been awful and the service hasn't been great either." she replied.

"Well then, Miss Drew, just release this young woman! I'm sure she won't go anywhere!" Thanos boomed.

"Yes, sir." she snarled. She yanked the ropes hard, causing them to cut into Natasha's skin; she winced as they broke free. Once they were off, she rubbed her wrists, trying to get feeling back in them.

"Don't try anything stupid or I'll rip your heart right out of your chest." Jessica said.

"I'd like to see you try." Natasha said as she narrowed her eyes.

"As much as I'd like to see two beautiful women fight, now is not the appropriate time." Thanos said as he stood.

The two broke eye contact and looked back at Thanos.

"Loki's not going to come, you got the wrong bait, bub." she said.

"No, I believe he will. You see, Agent Romanoff, Loki and I have a connection. He basically sold his soul to me once I promised him power and I know for a fact, that Loki loves you with all his icy heart." he explained.

"He…loves me?" she asked, confused.

"Oh yes, you do know that he can't return to Asgard unless he is given the love of a human in return? Guess he figures that you're his ticket back home." He shrugged.

She let Thanos's words sink in before Jessica's laughter broke into her thoughts.

"Wow. He chose this thing? Got pretty low standards if you ask me." she scoffed.

"Now, now, no need to be so rude, Miss Drew, you mustn't speak to our guest like that."

"I can speak to her however the hell I feel like. She's not going to do anything to me." Jessica replied.

"You wanna try me?" Natasha clenched her fist, ready to attack.

"Oh yes, let's." Jessica replied with a smirk.

Jessica jumped at Natasha and sent her crashing to the floor. She straddled her for a moment and tried to punch her, but Natasha dodged each hit and then head butted her. Jessica fell backwards and touched her forehead, giving Natasha just enough time to scramble to her feet. She ran at her and when she started to wrap her legs around her neck, Jessica took hold of her legs and slammed her against the wall, putting a hole through it.

Natasha clutched her side and tried to stand, but Jessica grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her to her feet.

"You wanna see something amazing, Agent Romanoff?" Jessica said in between breaths.

"Let go of me, you bitch." Natasha struggled to get free.

"Oh, I will, but first, let's just take a look at beautiful L.A." She half dragged Natasha to the window and shoved her face up against the glass. Natasha looked in horror as she watched L.A. be destroyed by the very same thing that had nearly destroyed New York City.

"The Chitauri!" Natasha shouted. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"What? They're here to help us again, maybe if you were nicer, maybe you could be on _our _side." Jessica replied with a sadistic smile.

"I don't want to be on your side." Natasha replied.

"Well then, I guess that's that!" Jessica grabbed Natasha's throat and then threw her backwards out the window. She felt as if she were falling in slow motion, watching the grinning face of Jessica Drew grow smaller and smaller the farther she fell.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short, but I believe you've all waited far too long, don't you? Next chapter will be up in, the latest, a week! Love you all and sorry it took so damn long! Sorry if this chapter is crappy is as well, I just finished it like maybe an hour ago and was editing the entire chapter ^^"**

**Chivalrous Gypsy**


End file.
